Don't you know me?
by LaynaPanda
Summary: When Lucy loses her memory and forgets the man she loves, what will Natsu do to help her regain her memories? "You know what the thing I like about him the most?", "What is that?", "He has your beautiful smile."-COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**notes: **Aye, I have so much stories I need to update but this one was stuck in my mind since yesterday night and today. So, forgive me! Hope you enjoy.  
><strong>disclaimer: <strong>LaynaPanda does not own Fairy Tail!

* * *

><p><em>I was running—running away from the demon that hurt Erza, Happy, Gray, and. . . . Natsu. He was chasing after me, not satisfied that he has hurt my precious teammates. <em>

_I heard his roar and footsteps getting closer. I needed to get away and I couldn't protect myself since I was all out of magical power._

_"Run, Lucy!" I heard Natsu shout at me and I quickly turned to see him on the floor, bleeding and hurt. _

_After being all beat up—all he could think was me._

_I tried running faster but tripped when my foot got caught against something. I fell to the ground and quickly turned around to see the demon in front of me, teeth bearing at me and that blood covered claws ready to scratch my face off. "_

_LUCY!" I heard my teammates scream._

_I closed my eyes shut and prayed I won't die right in front of my friends, in such a painful way. The demon roared at me and something came out of its mouth, something purple and black. It started to swirl around me and I felt dizzy, lifeless, and cold._

_Next thing I knew I was getting dizzy and a flaming fist made its way to the demon. The demon fell to the floor, as Natsu started to attack it subconsciously._

_I was on the ground, mind swirling and stomach turning. All I remember was me blacking out, and Natsu hovering over me._

* * *

><p>In a flash, Lucy's eyes popped open and she blinked rapidly as the blinding light took away her vision. She saw white, everything white and bright and it reminded her of a hospital and it <em>was<em> a hospital. More like a room that looked like a hospital room.

Looking around, she took in the place as she noticed it looked sort of familiar.

She also noticed somebody right next to her, head down and hand grasping hers gently.

She moved her numb hand and immediately the pink haired man shot up, looking at her with wide eyes. It freaked her out a bit as he gasped. "Lucy. . ." He whispered making her blink as she saw the pink haired man, looking at her with a hurt but excited face.

"Y—you're awake!" He cried out softly as Lucy sat up and looked at him. She blinked and shook her head as she sighed. "Doctor, how long was I out?"

Immediately, Natsu's smile turned into a frown.

"What... what did you call me?"

"Doctor? ..are you not my doctor?"

"Doctor? I'm not the doctor, I'm your husband."

Lucy looked at him with wide eyes as she felt her heart stop inside her chest. She stared at him for a long time before she looked down at her left hand and noticed a ring on her fourth finger. "M—my husband?"

"You... don't remember me?"

"N—no . . . who are you?"

"I'm Natsu Dragneel. And you're Lucy Dragneel, my wife." He stated as Lucy's entire face went red. She shook her head furiously as she waved her hands around in the air. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no. I—I'm not married, yet!"

"Yes you are. You're my wife—we got married last year."

"I—I don't remember getting married! I... I'm single."

"Okay... uh, wait, here. I'll go get Mira." Natsu said softly as he stood up and slowly walk towards the door.

His hands trembled and tears were threatening to fall and all he could feel was the pain shooting through his chest. His entire body was numb and when he opened the door, he closed it and pressed his back against it.

Soon, his tears fell as he slid down and sat himself down right in front of the room.

After almost two months without the love of his life and after two months of praying, crying, and begging for her to wake up... this is what he gets in return? Her memories lost and forgotten and everything about him thrown away?

It hurt, badly.

"Natsu?"

"She doesn't remember me. . ."

* * *

><p><strong>notes: <strong>As you know, my first chapter is really short! Just a preview, and if you want me to continue, review! Thanks for reading and one complaint from me: WHY ISN'T FAIRY TAIL MANGA OUT? IT HAS BEEN ALMOST 2 WEEKS GODDAMN IT!


	2. Chapter 2

As Natsu was sobbing right outside the door where he came out of, Mirajane happen to pass him and notice his sorry state. Realizing that he was crying, she quickly dropped whatever she was doing and went to his aid.

"Natsu? What's wrong? What happened?" Mirajane asked as she grabbed onto his trembling shoulders. Natsu could only reply in choked sobs. "G—go inside..!"

Mirajane, who quickly got the message, went inside with the upset male.

Preparing himself to face the Lucy that didn't know him, he entered the room to be completely surprised with what he heard.

"Mirajane!"

"Oh my god, Lucy!" Mirajane shouted as she ran on over to the blonde who was sitting down on the bed.

The two mages embraced each other tightly as tears fell and screams of joys were heard, the fire dragon slayer completely frozen as he stared. It bothered him... "What the hell?"

"Lucy, you're finally awake! I was starting to get worried!"

"How was I out?" The blonde asked as Mirajane whipped the tears away and sniffled. "Almost two months. The entire guild was waiting for you!"

"Lucy," Natsu finally spoke up making the two females stop and look at the standing male. Lucy only furrowed her brows as she stared at him, gasping slightly when she finally realized who it was. "You're... that guy."

"Your husband." He corrected making her blush. "You're not my husband! I told you, I'm not married and I've never seen you before!" She screeched making him look at her with a hurt expression. He quickly turned his head and turned away, walking away from the two. "Mira... I'm going to get Ji-Chan... something is wrong with Lucy." He said before slamming the door shut. He walked down the stairs and everyone gasped when they realized who it was.

They haven't seen him in almost two months; he never came down from that room. And when he did, the guild now knew that she was awake.

"Natsu! Is Lucy awake?" Lisanna asked walking up to him but was cut short when he suddenly punched the wall right next to her.

The take-over mage was stunned as she didn't move at all, staring at the male who had tears rushing down his face as he looked so upset and angry.

"N... Natsu?"

"She... she doesn't remember me..."

"Natsu?"

"_She doesn't know who I am!" _He shouted as he was about to go in a rampage but Gray and Erza quickly came on over before the guild was destroyed, again. "Natsu," Erza said as she grabbed his shoulder, trying to get his attention. "What's wrong?"

"I—I need Ji-Chan. . . _now!"_

"What's going on?!"

"Natsu!" Mirajane suddenly shouted from the second floor catching their attention. "Master is up here! Come into the room!" Mira called out as Natsu slowly made his way up the stairs once more.

When he entered and saw Lucy hugging and crying everyone, remembering them all, it made his heart want to burst.

"Ji-Chan," Natsu spoke softly as Makarov looked up at him. "I need your help."

"With what? Natsu, with Lucy awake, I didn't expect you to be this calm. What is wron—"

"She doesn't remember me." Natsu said, cutting him off as Makarov stopped whatever he was doing. "What?"

"She knows everyone but _me._"

"He's telling me he's my husband. I'm not married, and I've never seen him before." Lucy explained making Natsu's string snap. "Lucy! We've been married for a year! I'm Natsu Dragneel, I'm the one who brought you to Fairy Tail, the one who married you! The one who loves you the most! Why is it that you remember everyone here but not me? It hurts me!" He yelled, frustration running through his veins as Lucy looked at him with a frown. "I don't know you, I'm sorry."

"Ji-Chan! What is wrong with her? I want my Lucy back!" Natsu yelled pointing to Lucy who only stared.

Makarov, who only hummed, stared at Lucy. "It's a spell, which caused her to lose her memory."

"But why does she remember everyone else but me?"

"It takes away her most precious and treasured memory with someone." He explained making Natsu look at him, anger building up inside of him, again. Not realizing his fist was now on fire, he threw a punch to have a large fireball hit the unoccupied table in the corner to have it burst into flames. "This is bullshit!"

"Natsu! Keep your temper down!" Erza shouted as Natsu started to throw a huge tantrum. "No! Fuck this—don't tell me to calm down! My own fucking wife doesn't remember me! I can't keep down! You don't know how much pain I'm in right now!" He yelled as he lowered his head, practically sobbing at this point.

Lucy, who now stood up, walked on over to him, feeling a bit bad. "Uh, pinky?"

"I—it's Natsu!" He cried out as he whipped his nose with his sleeve, acting like a child. Lucy only watched as she sighed, scoffing slightly as she tried getting him to look at her.

"I don't know you, but something inside of me says I do. You feel so . . . familiar. But, I don't know." She said making Natsu look at her, his eyes red and puffy from crying. "Even if I don't know you, we can start over. Right?"

"Start... start over? How?"

"Well. . . I don't know. Just don't cry. I'm sorry, I feel bad, now." She laughed softly as she gave him one of those reassuring smiles. "There's nothing to be sorry about."

"Natsu." Makarov said making him now turn and look at him. "I'm leaving you in charge of Lucy."

"What do you mean? She doesn't know me; we're like complete strangers right now. Why don't you get someone else in Fairy tail to?"

"Because I know you love her with all your heart and I want you to help her gain her memories about you again."

"How will I do that?" Natsu asked making Makarov smile, making his way to the door. "I'll leave that to you." He said walking out the door leaving the room silent. Soon, everyone left along with the master as they knew they should leave the former couple alone for a moment.

"Lucy," Natsu spoke making Lucy look at him with wide eyes. "I promise I'll get your memories back."

"Thanks." She smiled as she tucked a strain of blonde hair behind her ear. "Well, if we're going to start over... how about we start now? I'm Lucy Heartfillia, what's your name?" She stuck her hand out as Natsu frowned slightly. "I'm Natsu Dragneel." He said as he grasped her hand gently, feeling the familiar feeling as Lucy smiled. "So, Natsu. You said I was married to you?" Lucy asked looking at her left hand as the ring sparkled. "Yeah, we married on July seventh, last year."

"I see. . . Do we have any kids?"

"Not yet."

"Where do I live?"

"With me, at your apartment."

"How did we meet?"

"At Hargeon. I took you to Fairy Tail. Don't you remember?" Natsu asked making her shake her head. "I know I came to Fairy Tail by someone but. . . I don't remember who the person is." He said as Natsu pointed it out. "That's me."

"It is?" She asked as he nodded. "Yeah,"

Lucy stared at him for a moment. "So . . . we've been together from the start?"

"Yeah, we were best friends then into couples, and then into Husband and Wife."

Suddenly, as Lucy looked at him, tears started to rush out of her eyes making Natsu's eyes widen in shock. He couldn't hug her, she'll freak out. He couldn't kiss her, she'll slap him. He can't do anything to his wife, since she doesn't remember him.

The best choice he got was with words.

"W—why are you crying?" Natsu asked as he watched Lucy shake her head and sob into her hands. "I—I'm so sorry! I . . . it must be so hard, I'm so sorry!"

" I said I'll help you so why are you so sorry? We're starting over now, right?"

"H-How..?"

"Well, I'll do everything with you since the day we met."

"I—Is that even going to work?" Lucy asked looking at him with blood-shot eyes as Natsu whipped her tears away and smiled. "If we try, anything can work. So, let me introduce myself. Hey, I'm Natsu Dragneel." Natsu grinned at her as Lucy smiled and sniffled. "I'm Lucy Heartfillia."

"Well, Lucy! Want to get some grub with me?" Natsu asked standing up as Lucy nodded and stood up along with him.

"I'll buy, Luigi!"

"L... Luigi?"

"Your name?"

Suddenly, it dawned to her that he called her Luigi and her face went red.

"It's _Lucy!"_

"You see? It's already like old times." He laughed, grinning through the pain as Lucy huffed in annoyance. She knew one thing for sure—this guy was obnoxious!

~**X**~

Lucy laughed loudly and happily as Natsu just cracked a joke on her so bad, it made her laugh.

During the courses of the day, Lucy found out many things about Natsu and her former life she lived. It sounded like real fun and it somehow made her like him as he just explained all the adventures they went on and all the memories they made. It was unfortunate that she forgot all those.

"Is something wrong? Do you not wan to enter?" Natsu asked as they now stood in front of her house on strawberry street. The blonde only blushed and fidgeting in her spot as he stared. "Uh, Natsu? Like. . . Can we not live together for right now? I think that'll be a bit weird for us. . ."

Natsu looked at her in a confused manner before he shrugged. "Eh, I guess. It doesn't matter if we live together or not, anyways. I'll be here by morning."

"What do you mean by that?" She asked making him grin and wave it off. "Oh never mind. You'll see tomorrow anyways, I understand. See you tomorrow." He said as he disappeared into the darkness, making Lucy stare into space for a while.

Her thoughts were cut short when she heard something in the darkness and hurried into her house, forgetting about what he said.

Upon entering her house, the first thing she noticed was the trail of clothes that were on her floor. The smell of vanilla and pinewoods filled her nostrils and she was surprised to see the house looking like it hasn't been touched in months.

There were pictures hanging and sitting here and there as the first picture she noticed was the large one hanging right above their television.

Turning on her light to get a better view, she stepped closer and squinted as she noticed it was her and Natsu on their wedding day.

"Huh... would you look at that, he _wasn't_ lying." She murmured to herself as she stared at the happy couple in the picture. It felt weird to witness a picture of her in an event she didn't even remember.

It somehow felt very painful.

"Gah! Who cares!" Lucy cried out before making her way to her bathroom to get ready for bed. "I bet he isn't that important, anyways."

* * *

><p><strong>notes: <strong>its a shortie.


	3. Chapter 3

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_Lucy sighed as she put everything back, was Natsu a sweet of a guy like this? Lucy yawned as she rubbed her eyes. It was passed 11 and she was sleepy. Lucy went to her bed and fell asleep dreaming about Natsu._

_It's not so bad dreaming about your husband, is it?_

* * *

><p>The next morning the celestial mage has awoken with something snoring and holding onto her like there was no tomorrow. Of course, the forgotten mage freaked out shrieked as she shoved the 'thing' down onto the floor. What is this incredibly warm and hard thing right next to her?<p>

Lucy heard groaning from the floor. Lucy peeked carefully and noticed something . . . pink. "Uhm." Lucy looked at the 'thing' feeling a bit bad. After all, he was her husband.

"Goddamn, still the same fucking habits!" Natsu hissed. "Sorry . . . does it hurt?"

"Hell yeah it hurts!"

"I'm sorry! Do you need some ice?"

"No." Natsu sat down in front of her, rubbing his head. "I'm sorry, you scared me. . . Wait." Lucy looked at him. Natsu looked back at her with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

"Why are you here? Most importantly, why were you on _my_ bed?"

"_Our_ bed." Natsu corrected her. Lucy growled at him. "You're a _stranger_ to me," Lucy said. Natsu looked at her with a hurt expression.

Natsu replied, "No I'm not, I'm your husband." Lucy blushed and groaned in frustration. "Stop saying that! It makes me feel so bad!" She shouted.

"Why? It's true and I'll make you remember no matter what. All our memories, our kisses, our hugs, our fights, and our passionate nights together," Natsu smirked. Lucy blushed again and pushed him back off the bed.

"DON'T SAY THAT SHIT!"

"I can say whatever I want, WIFE!"

"Stop it!" Lucy screeched. "I'm sorry, _dear_ would you like a massage?" Natsu asked looking at her while standing up. "I said STOP!" Lucy said covering her ears with her hands.

Natsu took the opportunity to push forward and kiss her on the lips. Lucy's eye went wide as she felt the warm contact between him and her. It was a minute before they both pulled away.

Lucy with a blank look with flushed cheeks while Natsu had a happy and relaxed look.

"Finally, I haven't kissed you since last mon-", "PREVERT!" Lucy pushed him off the bed once more, kicking him while at it.

* * *

><p>"So. . . Tell me why flame brain is all beat up?" Gray asked pointing to Natsu by the corner, sulking and holding his knees by his chest. He has an ice pack on his head, crying and rocking back and forth.<p>

"He fucking kissed me," Lucy replied drinking out of her straw while holding the cup with both her hands. It was a hot day today, she was sweating puddles.

"I don't see the problem. . ." Gray said. "Gray, remember Lucy lost her memories about Natsu." Mirajane came and told him.

Gray's lips formed a 'o' and nodded. "I forgot about that since Lucy remembers us."

"But Lucy, why did you have to make him like that? He's crying and he's in a corner." Mira pointed to Natsu who was crying buckets of tears while rocking back and forth. People stared at him, freaked out or amused by the little show.

Lucy huffed and ignored his cries. "I don't care, he kissed me."

"But he's your husband."

"Not in my head! The first time I saw him was yesterday when I woke up, I have no idea who he is!"

"Lucy, you're killing him!" Mira gasped as Natsu burst into tears, making people more amused and freaked out. Since his hearing is 10 times more better then a normal humans hearing, he could hear everything coming out of her mouth.

"He's a freaking stranger!" Gray put his cold hands on her shoulder. "Lucy, that enough. You're going to make Natsu die."

As much as Gray says he hates Natsu, Natsu and he were best friends. Even if they fight a lot, they're still nakama and family. Lucy sighed. "Fine, fine, just don't make him do anything to me."

"Little by little, you'll get used to his habits."

"Habits? What kind of habits?" Lucy asked. Just then Happy came flying towards her with a white egg with blue flame like strips wrapping around it.

"Lucy! Lookie what Charla and I did when you were out!" Happy showed her his baby. "His name is going to be Lucky!" He said proudly. "Happy! That is so great! Congratz!" Lucy smiled.

"Hold on a minute," Suddenly Natsu came behind her. He put his hand on Lucy's shoulder, spinning her around to face him. She squeaked when she met his onyx orbs.

"W-What is it?" Lucy asked feeling a bit afraid. "How come you know Happy but not me?"

"Happy is a part of Fairy Tail."

"Yes, but he met you the same day I met you. We were together and how do you know him but not me!"

"I don't know! Everything is about you is fuzzy!"

"Fuzzy? How come it's fuzzy? I'll make it unfuzzy! Come here!"

"NO!" Lucy shrieked as she started to run from him. Natsu chased after her as Lucy screamed running around. "Erza! Gray! Somebody! Help me!" Lucy shouted as she dodged people and tables.

Natsu was hot on her trail, his hand stretching out to grab her but something blocked his way. An ice wall. Natsu immediately snapped his head towards Gray and glared at him.

"Move this ice! I need to get to my wife!" Natsu growled. "I'M NOT YOUR WIFE!" He heard Lucy scream. Natsu ignored her and kept glaring at Gray. "Remove it!"

"No, you're making Lucy scared and hyped up. Soon she'll be so scared of you she won't even come close to you."

"That'll never happen! She's mine and she will never act like that!"

"You're treating this like you're her father."

"I'm her _husband_! And if she can't remember me like she can with everyone else, I'll _make_ her remember me." Natsu said. "No move this ice wall!"

"Nope! I'm helping a mistress in distress!" Natsu growled as he inflamed his fist and punched the wall down. He searched for his wife around the guild, a bit angry and a bit excited.

When he found the blonde he was looking for, he saw Gajeel was pinning her down while she was screaming at him to get off her. '_Perfect, thank you Gajeel.'_ Natsu jogged his way to them.

"LET ME GO YOU METAL FREAK!" Lucy struggled. "Hey, watch your mouth princess. I'm just helping the salamander out for some things."

"What things?"

"That's my business; anyways he's a fellow dragon slayer."

"When do you ever care about that?"

"Since now." Natsu came over to them, grinning devilishly. "Thanks, I owe you one." Natsu said. "Damn right you do," Gajeel let go of the shouting blonde. "Now Lucy," Natsu reached for her. Lucy went pale as Natsu grabbed her and pulled her up. "Please don't rape me!"

"Rape you? What the hell are you talking about?" Natsu asked dusting her clothes off. Lucy looked at him with a confused gaze. "I-I thought. . . You're not going to rape me?"

"No, why would I?"

"Because . . . it sounded like you were going to."

"Luce, you're messed up." Natsu smirked. Lucy glared at him. "Then what are you doing to do to me?" She asked. Natsu sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Lucy, I would never do anything to you that could hurt you. I freaking love you, and I just want you to remember me." Natsu said looking at her with pleading eyes.

Lucy looked back at him with sorrowful eyes. "I'm sorry,"

"I know, now what do you want to do? I'll unfuzzy those memories!" Lucy giggled. "That doesn't make any sense."

"Half the things I say don't make sense. Get used to that." Natsu grinned. Lucy laughed and smiled. "I want to go. . ."

"Oh! Let's do: 'TTD'!"

"What's that?" Lucy asked tilting her head sideways. Natsu gasped dramatically. "You don't even remember 'TTD?" Natsu asked. Lucy shook her head. "Was it a memory with you?"

"Yeah."

"Of course I don't know then. Anyways what is 'TTD'?" Lucy asked. "TTD are things to do. We made it up together one day when we were both bored. We always do this stuff when we're bored, and it takes up our day. Want to do it?" Natsu asked grinning.

"Sure!" Lucy smiled. "Great! Now here's the list. I think it's somewhere in here. . ." Natsu searched his vest pocket.

He took out a folded piece of paper handing it to her. Lucy unfolded it reading the piece of paper.

**Things to do with Natsu/Lucy when we're bored!  
>By: Lucy and Natsu Dragneel.<strong>

**Run around half-naked.**

**Balloon fight!**

**Sexy contest!**

**Bake some stuff.**

**Go swimming.**

**Go fishing.**

**Start a Fairy fight.**

**Do a drinking contest.**

**Get drunk.**

**Go home.**

**Have sex.**

**Wake up tomorrow.**

**Redo the whole thing.**

Lucy blushed as she held the paper. _Get drunk, go home, have sex _What the hell? He wants to do _this_? Lucy gulped as she looked at Natsu.

"No way am I doing this." She shoved the paper back at him. Natsu frowned. "Why? We always did this when we were bored."

"Freaking read the paper!" Natsu started to scan the paper and raised a brow. "And what's wrong with it?" He asked. Lucy sighed pointing to numbers 9 through 13. Natsu still didn't understand. "I don't know you, bro."

"Yes you do,"

"Uh clearly you don't understand this, Natsu. I'm _not_ married nor am I going to have sex with you." Natsu rolled his eyes as he held her left hand up, showing the ring on her ring finger.

"You're married to _me_. We had sex almost millions of times, even before we were married."

"Not to me, I have no idea who you are. We met yesterday and don't say that!"

"We met 3 years ago," He hissed correcting her. "And this ring doesn't prove I'm yours. For all I know, I could be married to someone else or wearing this ring so guys won't hunt me down."

Natsu suddenly pulled her shirt down making Lucy scream and blush. Natsu ignored her as he pointed towards a red flame like tattoo right above her left breast.

"What's that then?" Lucy looked at it and her eyes got wide. "When did that get there? What is this?"

"This is the thing that makes us alike. I married you and this appeared. This means you're mine and you're married to _me_. Flames equal me, and keys equal you." Natsu pull down his shirt showing her the yellow key on his chest.

Lucy was confused. When did this appear? She never saw this yesterday. "I didn't have this yesterday,"

"It only appears when we're close to each other." Lucy stared at her mark and poked it to see if it hurts. Nothing happened and she looked back at Natsu.

"You see now? You're mine." Natsu smirked pointing to himself. Lucy blushed and shook her head. "I belong to nobody, I'm not some item."

"I know you're not, but you're my wife,"

"Please stop saying that!"

"What do you prefer then? My women? Mate?" Natsu asked. Lucy blushed harder. "Just shut up, and don't bring this up." Natsu grinned. "So, you in for this?"

"I'll do everything but have sex with you,"

"I know you want to~"

"Do you want to hang out or what?"

"Fine, let's go for number one!" Natsu started to strip his shirt off and crossed his arms looking at her. Lucy also took off her shirt blushing and hearing whistles from the guild.

Lucy blushed and faced Natsu. "So, explain what we're supposed to do?"

"Simple, run around half-naked."

"How long?"

"Until you get tired or so." He shrugged. Natsu started to hop around showing off his well-built body and tanned body. Lucy watched as Natsu ran around, dancing and hopping around.

She couldn't help but notice his sexy body. '_Maybe I do want to have sex with hi- Whoa Lucy. What are you saying?_' Lucy mentally slapped herself. Lucy started to run around with Natsu, having some fun and showing off her awesome body like Natsu was.

When they got tired of it, 15 minutes later they went for number two. "Balloon fight." Natsu smirked tossing a blue water balloon in the air and back into his palms.

Natsu and Lucy were outside, one on the right and one on the other side. The guild doors were open so people could watch if they want.

Lucy held up a yellow water balloon carefully watching him to see if he sneaks attacks or anything. "We'll start when I count to three, alright?" Lucy asked. "Fine by me,"

"1. . . 2 . . . . 3!" Lucy chucked her balloon hitting Natsu square on the chest. Natsu smirked at her throwing the balloon at her. Lucy jumped as it hit her feet. "Haha you mis-!" A balloon popped on her face.

Natsu started laughing slapping his knee and holding his gut. Lucy growled as she grabbed another throwing at it.

The two started to chuck balloon while dodging and having fun. When they ran out of balloons they were both soaked. "We need to go change, let's go ho-"

"Wait." Natsu held his hand up. "Are you going to dry me with your magic?"

"No, number three is sexy contest. I look sexier when I'm wet."

"Challenge accepted." Lucy smirked, running into the guild with Natsu. "Sexy contest!" Lucy announced.

"Oh dear, Natsu must of shown her the TTD list." Mirajane said. "It was always fun to watch the two." Levy said watching her best friend and her husband.

"Go Lucy!" Gray cheered for her. "Hey! What about me?" Natsu asked. "Hell no, I won't admit you're sexy. That's just gay," Gray smirked.

"Go Natsu!" Lisanna smiled cheering. "Thanks Lisanna!" Natsu grinned. Lucy ruffled her hair and flipped her hair, making the water droplets fall and look sexy.

Happy held up a number 8. Panther lily held up 8 and Charla held up a 9. The exceeds always judge the sexy contests, it makes it fair.

"Heh, 25 points already! Beat that!" Lucy said pointing at Natsu. Natsu took his shirt off and put his hands on his hips, showing off his well-built and tanned body. The water made him look awesome.

The girls squealed and somewhat Charla blushed looking away. She held up a10, Happy a 9 and panther lily a 9."29!" Natsu shouted pointing at Lucy laughing.

Lucy puffed her cheeks and crossed her arms. "You said you're married to me, right?"

"Yes,"

"So, do you think I'm sexy?" Lucy asked batting her eyelashes at him and pouting. Natsu restrained himself on pouching on her.

"O-Of course I do! You're my wife."

"Yay! I win by default!"

"What? Since when have I quit?"

"Since I said so, listen to your wife!" Natsu gasped, cheering, and giving her a bone crushing hug. "You finally accepted we're married and you're my wife!" Natsu cried.

"Well, I've got a lot of proof from you so. . . I accept you as my husband." Lucy smiled.

"So does that mean we can still have sex?" Lucy blushed as she slapped him. "HELL NO!"


	4. Chapter 4

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_"Since I said so, listen to your wife!" Natsu gasped, cheering, and giving her a bone crushing hug. _

_"You finally accepted we're married and you're my wife!" Natsu cried._

_"Well, I've got a lot of proof from you so. . . I accept you as my husband." Lucy smiled._

_"So does that mean we can still have sex?" Lucy blushed as she slapped him. "HELL NO!"_

* * *

><p>Lucy was at her house, relaxing for the day. After yesterdays TTD list, it wore her out. Who knew her husband was this loud and crazy?<p>

Lucy sighed as she continues to read her book, and listen to the soft music in the background. As Lucy read the last bit of the writing on the chapter, she heard a whistle from outside.

She marked her spot as she opened her window and looked down.

She saw Natsu, standing outside of her window with flowers in his hands and a grinning face.

"Oh Lucy~" He sang. A smile spread across Lucy's face. She laughed.

"What are you doing?"

"Being polite and sweet, now get your ass down here!"

"Is that what you call being polite and sweet?" Lucy giggled. Natsu grinned sheepish.

"Just come out! I'll be waiting for you, but if you don't come down by 10 minutes; I'm coming up!"

"Fine, fine! I'll be down soon! Just let me get ready." Lucy closed her window and hopped out of bed.

She quickly took a shower, getting out, drying herself, doing her hair, getting dressed, and finally grabbing her keys.

She went out the door and met Natsu out there. "You look gorgeous." Lucy blushed a bit as Natsu complimented her. "Flowers?"

"Thank you! Their beautiful," Lucy grabbed them and sniffed them. "Here, go put them inside and I have a special day planned for you,"

"Special day? What are we going to do?"

"I'll explain as soon as you come out,"

"Okay," Lucy went back inside, putting the flower in a vase full of water and then coming back out. "So, what are we going to do today?"

"A date." Natsu said grabbing her hand and started to walk down the street. "A date?" Lucy asked a bit taken back.

"Yup! Think of it as our first date, even though it's not." Lucy smiled as she caught up with them.

Natsu took her to a wide open area with hills, flowers, and a great view of the ocean. "Whoa . . . this place is so . . . beautiful,"

"Do you remember this place?" Natsu asked looking at her. Lucy looked back at him and shook his head.

"I've been here before?" Natsu nodded sighing. "We got married here," Lucy eyes widen as she looked around.

"Married..? Here?" Natsu nodded once more.

"I remember you were in the prettiest dress, walking down towards me. You had a sweet proud smile on your face looking about you were going to cry."

"Did I cry..?"

"Oh yeah you did. It was pretty funny," Natsu chuckled. Lucy looked at him bemused.

"How was it funny if I cried? Jerk." Lucy huffed crossing her arms and continue to walk with Natsu. Natsu laughed at her.

"Because, when I kissed you, you were crying your eyes out. You can't believe how freaked out I was when you did." Lucy imagined that and smiled a bit herself.

"But, we were both happy. Those kinds of love come once in a lifetime." Natsu looked at her with a smiling face.

"I hope one day, you'll love me again the way I love you." Lucy looked at him like she was about to cry. She looked away from him whipping her eyes.

'_I hope one day, you'll love me again the way I love you.'_ His voice echoed in her head. Something burned inside her chest when he said that.

It made her want her memories back, and see how the two lived their life together.

"Lucy," Natsu grabbed her shoulder and hugged her. "You don't need to cry, come on. Let's have our date now." Natsu grinned rocking her back and forth. Lucy looked at him with teary eyes.

"A-alright. . ." Lucy nodded as she whipped her tears away.

"Great! Now hope you were paying attention for the past 3 days. I've been telling you things about me, and now you're going to have to answer them."

"Huh?" The two couple stopped in front of a picnic table, scattered with bunch of notes, foods, flowers, and utensils. "What is this, Natsu?" Asked a confused blonde.

"The game: Do I know you? We played this on our first date, and I'm going to see if you know me."

"But I don't."

"You do. I've been asking you and telling you things about me since the day you woke up. I'm going to test you now sit down." Natsu said patting the seat in next to him.

Lucy sat next to him and Natsu spun his body to face her.

"I know everything about you, but do you even know when my birthday is?"

"Everything? No you don't." Lucy said crossing her arms. "You're bluffing." Natsu rose a brow smiling.

"Birthday: July 1st 767. Favorite color: Pink. You have 15 celestial keys. 5 that are silver and 10 that are golden. Aquarius, Taurus, Leo, Lyra, Scorpios, Aries, Cancer, Virgo, Sagittarius, Gemini, Capricorn, Plue, Crux, Horologium, and Pyxis.  
>When you were 10 years old in July 7, 777 you lost a precious family member. Your mother. Your full name is Lucy Heartfillia, no middle name. Your father's name Judo Heartfillia and mother's name is Layla Heartfillia.<br>Your father passed away also, and you thought you hated him. You are a proud fairy tail member; you had a crush on Gray once but ended it quickly after Juvia almost drowned you. Your wish is to become a famous author one day, that's why you're making a story.  
>You promised Levy that she'll be the first one to read it, and you treasure all your friends. You love Fairy tail, and you use a whip for backup. Any more questions?" Natsu asked crossing his arms and grinning proudly.<p>

". . ." Lucy stared at the ground silently. He knew _everything_ about her. "Who introduced me to Stellar magic?"

"You mother. She was also a celestial mage."

"Where did I get all my keys?"

"Some were passed down from your mother, some you bought, some you found, and some you got from other mages."

"My age?"

"Right now, 21." Lucy sighed in defeat. "Guess you do know everything about me."

"Also, your is Bust: 91 cm; Waist: 59 cm; Hip: 88." Natsu said. Lucy blushed. "You would know that!" Natsu chuckled.

"Now, I won't give you _any_ food or drinks until you get it right. You can't guess it, you don't get any lunch. Got it?" Natsu said pointing towards a basket of food.

Lucy nodded. She was smart, and she could do this.

"My name is..?"

"Natsu Dragneel." Natsu nodded. "Favorite color?"

"Red."

"Magic?"

"Fire Dragon slayer."

"Who's my rival?"

"Gray Fullbuster."

"Who taught me magic?" Lucy was silent for a moment. "Err. . . Ian? Igor? Something with an I and he was . . . a. . . Iguana?"

Natsu sighed. "_Igneel_ and _Dragon_."

"Yeah! That!" Lucy smiled. "2 points, down the drain."

"What? At least give me some credit!" Lucy pouted. "If you give me a kiss,"

"Never mind, next question!" Lucy said waving her hand in the air. "Doesn't want to kiss her husband, what kind of wife is that..?" Natsu asked himself tsking.

Lucy huffed and puffed her cheeks out in frustration. "Shut up, next question."

"Fine, what is my goal in life?"

"Finding your daddy,"

"_Foster father_." Natsu said. "Oh same thing," Lucy said. Natsu rolled his eyes. "My birthday?"

"First day of summer! June 21st!" Lucy announced proudly. "How tall am I?"

"How am I supposed to know that?" Lucy asked knitting her eyebrows together. "You're 5'4" and I'm only 5 inches taller."

"You're 5'9"?" Lucy asked surprised. "Yeah, I am." Natsu said. "Wow. . . you're so tall."

"Thanks!" Natsu grinned. "Can we eat now? I'm hungry. . ." Lucy pouted looking at the basket of food. "No, not until two more questions."

"Fine. . ."

"What are the nicknames I gave you?"

"It's Luce, Luigi, and. . . Weirdo."

"Awesome, now when did we marry?" Lucy stopped as she looked at him. "I-I remember you telling me this. . . It was . . . it was . . . last year."

"What day?"

"Ma- July." Lucy said. Natsu started grinning. "July . . . 9?"

"Too far,"

"July 5?"

"Too early."

"July 8?"

"Too late,"

"July 7?"

"Bingo." Natsu said smiling. Lucy cheered. "Yay! Let's eat!" Lucy said throwing her hands in the air. "Wait," Natsu stopped her. "What?"

"I want a kiss before you eat." Natsu said. "No way!" Lucy protested. "Guess I have to eat all this food by myself~" Natsu said hugging the basket.

"No!" Lucy whined. She pouted blushing and looking away from him. "Where..?"

"What did you say?" Natsu asked smiling. "Where..?" She said louder. "Where what?"

"WHERE DO YOU WANT THE FREAKING KISS?" Lucy yelled. Natsu was a bit startled but soon smiled.

"Mouth."

"Cheek." Lucy said. Natsu shrugged. "Alright." Lucy leaned down and gave Natsu a peck on the cheek. "Was that so bad?" Natsu asked putting the basket back on the table.

"Yes," Lucy muttered as she grabbed a water bottle. "You lair, you enjoyed that, didn't you?"

"No!" Lucy blushed. Natsu laughed while taking the food out.

~**X**~

For the pass day Natsu has made it the best. He took her out to eat, they played games, and they laughed a lot together.

They've become close and like before, Lucy has learned many more things about Natsu. It was night time and Natsu and Lucy had just finished eating dinner.

Now they were by the lake and sailing towards the middle.

Their shoes and other precious things back at the shore and only themselves there underneath the moonlight and stars.

"Wow, this is so beautiful. . ." Lucy said as she leaned against the edge and brushed her hands against the water.

Natsu smiled as he watched Lucy's face glisten against the waves. "How was today? Good enough for a second date?"

"You bet, today was one of the best days of my life." Lucy said looking at him and smiling. The moon shone down against her face and it made her look stunning. "You always did enjoy my dates. . ."

"Oh really?" Natsu nodded grinning. "Thanks for today. . . I really enjoyed the date. Maybe you're not so bad."

"I'm not, just give me a chance."

"And I'm glad I did." Lucy said sighing and looking up in the sky. "The stars look so stunning. . ." Lucy said looking through the millions of stars that were in the sky.

"Yeah. . . They are." He agreed. They had a silence and Natsu looked at Lucy. She was looking at the sky while closing her eyes.

Natsu abruptly grabbed Lucy's hands which made her open her eyes and look at him.

Neither of them said anything and Natsu slowly leaned in towards her face. They were inches away when something hit the boat underwater making the boat shake.

Lucy shrieked as Natsu and her both flipped over and fell into the lake. The two popped back up gasping for air.

"Are you okay, Lucy?" Natsu asked worried.

"I-I'm fine, the w-water's cold. L-Let's hurry up and go b-back." Lucy said shivering and climbing back on the boat.

Natsu climbed back up with her and went back to shore. Lucy was shivering as the two came back onto shore and Natsu was already dry.

He sighed as and crouched down in front of Lucy, his back turned towards her and his arms on the ground.

"W-What are you d-doing?" She asked hugging herself.

"Get on, I'll carry you."

"I-I'm fine."

"No you're not, now get on my back."

"Natsu, I said I'm fi-"

"Lucy, get on my back." He said his voice hardening. Lucy climbed on his back and Natsu stood up grabbing on her legs.

"God, Luce. Stop arguing with me and just listen to me for once." Natsu said as he raised his temperature a bit higher.

Lucy stopped shivering and she slowly became warm. Her arms wrapped around his neck and head leaning against his shoulder was so comfortable.

"You're so warm. . ." Lucy mumbled as she started to doze off.

"Thanks," Natsu said as he grabbed all the things he needed. He grabbed Lucy's shoes and he started to walk back.

Soon Lucy fell asleep and the night was remembered as her best memory with him.

* * *

><p>Lucy stirred as she started to wake up. She felt so incredibly warm and comfortable.<p>

Lucy snuggled closer to what she thought was blankets but soon heard a grunt of her blanket.

It scared her and her eyes shot open and saw none other than her husband, Natsu Dragneel.

His arms tighten around her and pulled her closer. Lucy sighed and smiled. Why was he so cute when he slept?

Lucy started to move her hands and play with Natsu's hair. It was so pink and surprisingly soft.

As she started to play with his hair she didn't notice Natsu woke up and continue to play with his hair.

Natsu woke feeling something tug on his hair and suddenly something blocking his fresh air.

It started to get stuffy and Natsu opened his eyes looking in front of him to see Lucy's chest in his face.

Of course Natsu would enjoy this but right now he was sort of confused on everything was going on.

Things were getting stuffy and so he went to dramatic measures and did something that could possibly kill him later.

He licked the spot just above her chest and below her neck. He felt Lucy shiver at first then shriek.

Lucy looked down and saw Natsu's flushed face and his eyes open. Lucy quickly let go and back away from him.

"Natsu..!"

"Finally. . . I thought I was going to suffocate."

"I-I'm sorry!" Lucy apologized. "For what?" He said sitting up. "For almost suffocating you and stuff. . ." Lucy blushed.

"Nah, it's probably the best way I could have died." Natsu smirked as he stretched. Lucy blushed harder as he said that. "YOU'RE SUCH A PERVERT!"

"I know!" Natsu grinned. "It's not something to be proud of!" Lucy screeched. "Goodness gracious, are you okay? Your face is red."

"I'm fine!" Lucy said looking away from him and crossing her arms. "By the way, why are you in my bed?"

"_Our_ bed!" Natsu corrected her. "Whatever! What are you doing here?"

"I took you home yesterday but I was tired to go back home and I missed your bed so I just stayed here for the night." He grinned sheepish.

Lucy sighed. "Did you always do this?"

"Yup, even if we weren't married." Lucy blushed again. "I don't care anymore!" Lucy shouted as she lied down on the bed, burying her face in her pillow.

"Hey Lucy?"

"What?"

"About yesterday . . . In the boat ride." Suddenly Lucy's heart dropped. What was she supposed to do now? She's screwed.

"W-What about it?" Lucy asked as she slowly lifted her head from the pillow and looked at him.

"Did you . . . did you want to kiss me back?"

"Natsu . . . Let's change the subject."

"Just answer my stupid question." Lucy sighed. "Yes. I did want to kiss you back. But then that boat it flipped over and everything got ruined."

Lucy felt her bed shift towards her and looked back at Natsu who was hovering over her and grinning. "That's perfect then! Kiss me now!"

"No!"

"Why? I thought you want to kiss me."

"No just . . . no! Get away from me! Go to the guild, anywhere but here!" Lucy shoving her hands in his face. "Come on, Luce." Natsu whined.

"I will seriously get Loki on you." Lucy threatened. "Oh is that it? You want to play Dragon and Princess?"

"What is that suppose to mean?" Lucy asked. "Go ahead; bring your freaking prince out! I'll knock him out cold!"

"Natsu, what is wrong with you?"

"I said bring him out! Let's see who'll win this fight!" Natsu growled as he grabbed her wrists. "Natsu!" Lucy shrieked scared to death.

She never saw this side of him before. "Tch," Natsu let her arms go. He got off her and got off her bed.

"Natsu! Where are you going?" Lucy asked sitting up on the bed.

Natsu ignored her as he opened her door and slammed it close, leaving her house.

Lucy was worried, he was mad. He was definetly pissed at her.

She brought Loki out and all of a sudden he got mad. Was he a bad subject? What was wrong with him and Loki?

She needed answers quick and she needed to know what happened between her fire breather and lion spirit.


	5. Chapter 5

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_Natsu ignored her as he opened her door and slammed it close, leaving her house._

_Lucy was worried, he was mad. He was definitely pissed at her._

_She brought Loki out and all of a sudden he got mad. Was he a bad subject? What was wrong with him and Loki?_

_She needed answers quick and she needed to know what happened between her fire breather and lion spirit._

* * *

><p>After Lucy has gotten dressed and ready to head to the guild, she first climbed on her bed summoning Loki out. Loki came out and bowed smiling.<p>

"Good morning, princess!"

"Hey, Loki."

"What have you called me for? Did Natsu finally mess up?"

"Loki, what happened between you and Natsu?" Lucy suddenly asked, ignoring his question. "What do you mean?"

"Loki, do you know I've been in the hospital for almost a month, sleeping?" Loki's eyes suddenly got wide. "What? Are you okay! Are you sick? What happened?" Loki started to shout.

"What kind of spirit are you if you don't even know about your owner's condition?" Lucy huffed crossing her arms.

"I'm so sorry chérie! Mon apologiges!"

"Um, are you speaking French..?"

"Oh oui, je Suis!" Lucy raised a brow looking at him. "Translation: Yes, I am."

"Wouldn't it be easier to say yes?" Lucy sighed. "Oh, what am I doing, tell me! Do you and Natsu have some war going on or something?"

"No, Natsu just hates my guts since I always flirted with you and tried taking you away when you were his. But personally, I think he's just jealous of me." Loki winked. Lucy sighed again.

"Natsu's mad at me because I threatened him that I'll summon you to kick him out of my house. . ."

"Oh you should have! That would have been so much fun!"

"You're not getting the point here! Go back!" Loki sighed.

"Fine, but when you need anything else just calls me. Also, sorry about not knowing about your condition, I thought you have just forgotten about me and something wouldn't let me get pass my gate by myself. Maybe I thought you've learned how to keep our gates at bay, anyways hope you're feeling better."

"I've lost my memories."

"Wha-? How do you know me then?"

"Only about Natsu, though." Loki frowned. "Lucy, just know Natsu loves you a lot and he might even blame himself for what happened to you."

"Yeah . . . but it isn't his fault. It was mine for being so stupid and weak."

"No Lucy, Natsu declared himself as your protector, husband, and partner and if something happens to you he blames himself immediately. He loves you Lucy, just know that alright?"

"Thanks Loki."

"You're welcome now Sentez-vous mieux, Au revoir!" Said Loki before he disappeared.

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?" Lucy sighed again and stood up. Something flashed in her head and Lucy's eyes got wide.

"_Lucy, I love you and I'll protect you with my life." Said Natsu. "Thank you Natsu, I love you too." Natsu grinned and gave her a sweet kiss._' Lucy blinked and shook her head, stumbling backwards and holding onto her head.

"W-What was that..? Flashback? Part of my memory..?" Lucy asked as she blinked couple of times and rubbing her eyes.

Lucy sat down on her bed for a couple of minutes waiting for some reaction but nothing happened and so she got back up.

'_That was weird. . . Was that my lost memory?'_ Lucy thought. She shrugged it off and went out her house, going towards Fairy Tail.

'_I hope Natsu's not mad at me. . .'_

* * *

><p>"And that's how it happened. She <em>threatened <em>me with _Loki_! She knows I hate it when she talks about him!" Natsu shouted as he groaned.

He's been talking to Mirajane and Erza about what happened this morning. "Natsu, remember she lost her memories."

"Yeah, about me. _Only_ me which sucks. Why does she have to lose memories about _me_ and not anybody else?"

"Master said it was her most precious and treasured memories. You are her most treasured and precious memory and person, Natsu."

"I know . . . but I just wish everything didn't happen. It's my entire fault she turned out that way. I promised her I'll protect her but I failed. . . Now look at what happened to her, I fail as a husband and protector. I don't deserve to be with her or even call myself her husband. I'm an idiot. . ." Natsu said as he buried his face in his hands.

"I just want my Lucy back. . ." He whined shaking his head. Erza put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Natsu. Always try and work hard to get the things you want, just keep on trying and Lucy's memories will be back."

"I hope you're right, Erza."

"I am right." Natsu sighed and stared down at the table. "I feel much better after talking with you guys, thanks."

"You're welcome Natsu! We'll always be there for you." Mira smiled. "Just know we'll always be by your side whenever you need us." Erza smiled at him.

Natsu smiled back and then frowned. He sighed. "Look at me, I'm a wreck."

"How are you a wreck, Natsu?" Mirajane asked. "I'm talking to _you_ about my feelings. I feel so . . . soft."

"You were just thanking us and what's wrong about talking to your nakama about your feelings?" Erza asked crossing her arms.

"Nothing, really, but I just feel so soft. I'm Natsu, the salamander! The fire mage who is destructive, loud, crazy not soft, sad and especially the one who talks to girls about his _feelings_. God, I feel so gay. . ." Natsu said shaking his head again.

"Natsu, you married _Lucy_ one of the gorgeous women I've ever seen and you're calling yourself gay right now? Why don't you go over there and start making out with Gray then?" Mirajane asked planting her hands on her hips.

Natsu gave her a horrified look and gagged.

"I'm not gay and no way will I do that!"

"Then don't say that! How will you think Lucy feels about this situation?" Natsu gripped his cup tighter and frowned.

"You're right. . . But Loki is way out of question, I'm pissed. Pissed at the world, pissed at Loki, and pissed how she doesn't remember me. I just want everything to be the same, and I just want my life back. . ."

"Natsu, you can show what a great husband you are and how much you love her."

"I have, yesterday. I took her out on a date and she almost kissed me, by her own will. I think she's starting to like me."

"Great! That's a great start!"

"But I snapped at her this morning." Erza and Mira glared at him, still mad at him how he would do that.

"When she comes, you better apologize."

"I didn't do anything!" Natsu said. "Lucy must feel so confused. Just tell her you're sorry, she doesn't know anything that involves you." Erza said.

Natsu sighed and nodded. "Alright," Soon the guild doors opened coming a blonde celestial mage.

"Natsu! There you are!" She said as she made her way towards the three. "Here she comes, apologize." Mira whispered to him.

Natsu nodded as he had an arm on the counter and his body facing Lucy.

"Natsu!"

"Lucy, look I'm sorry for this morn-"

"No, I'm sorry." Lucy said interrupting him. Natsu stared at her. Lucy _never_ apologies first, even if it's something stupid or little. Natsu was always forced to apologize first.

"Look, I was really confused at first but I took Loki out and he explained everything to me. I feel bad for doing everything to you, and I'm sorry. The thing that happened to me; it's not your fault. It's mine for being so weak and stupid. Natsu I don't want you to be mad at me, I-I'm starting to like you. Not as in like as a friend but like, _like_. Please don't be mad at me, I'm sorry."

Natsu stared at her dumbfounded. She confessed, apologized, and now what? She'll start flying?

Mira cleared her throat telling Natsu to take some action or at least say something.

"Apologize too!" Erza whispered towards him. But instead of an apology, a grin came on his face.

Lucy watched as Natsu stood up from his seat and stood in front of her, 5 inches way taller than her and much bigger.

He opened his arms and hugged her, giving her a tight squeeze.

"You don't know how long I've been trying to make you say you liked me back."

"So . . . you're not mad at me now?"

"Of course I'm not, I love you and I wouldn't make anything worse." Lucy smiled at him and hugged him back. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too." Natsu said putting his chin on top of her head and holding her close to him.

Lucy and Natsu heard Mira sniffling and they looked at her. She was dabbing her eyes with her apron, bits of tears in her eyes.

"Are you alright, Mira?"

"I-I'm fine, just go back to your lovey dovey scene!" Mira waved her hand in the air. Lucy giggled and Natsu grinned at her.

"Luce, I'm going to go and fight with Gray!"

"Alright, be careful."

"I will." Natsu said as he let her go and was about to walk away when Lucy grabbed his arm. Natsu looked at her with a confused face.

"Something wrong?"

"Uh, c-can I have a k-kiss before you go?" Lucy asked blushing crimson. Natsu grinned and faced her once more.

He cupped her face in his large hands and gave her a peck on her lips. He pulled away and grinned at her.

"I knew you still love me, we just need to find you again." Lucy blushed and smiled at him.

"Bye, have fun."

"Thanks, Bye." He said turned around walking towards Gray's table.

"Gray! Fight me! I'm in a good mood right now and I'll kick your ass right here, right now!"

"In your dreams, pinky!"

"Let's go frost bite!" Natsu smirked jumping on Gray, and soon the two started battling.

"Awe, Lucy!" Mirajane gushed. Lucy blushed sitting down right next to Erza. "That was so cute!"

"I agree have you finally got your memories back?"

"No. . .It's just can I tell you guys something?"

"Sure, what is it?" Mira asked leaning against the counter and Erza leaning closer towards her.

"Well, before I came here something weird happened. This flash appeared and some flashback appeared in my mind."

"What was it about?" Mira asked. "Well, it was Natsu and I. He was telling me he loved me a lot and he would protect me with his life, I said thank you and lastly we kissed. It was like a flashback or some sorts, it made me feel really dizzy after though. Do you know what it might be?"

Erza and Mira exchanged looks and looked back at Lucy. "It's a memory,"

"About Natsu?"

"Yeah, and if that happened you might get a lot more memories back."

"So, you're telling me I'm going to get my memories back bit by bit every day?"

"Well, we don't know about every day but you'll get it back like that. Tiny clips going on and then you'll finally receive your memory about Natsu." Lucy smiled.

"Finally! I'm so happy!" Lucy cheered. "But Lucy, I advise you that you be careful. You said it made you dizzy after, right?" Lucy nodded.

"So, if it made you dizzy it could make you faint. And fainting in the public where nobody could help could be really dangerous. Try being with Natsu or in the guild a lot, alright?"

"Alright Mira, thank you Erza, Mira. I think I feel much better after talking with you two."

"You know, Natsu said the same thing also."

"He was talking to you guys?"

"Yes, about what happened this morning." Lucy looked at Gray and Natsu.

Natsu and Gray were arm wrestling on the guild table while Fairy members were chanting Gray's and Natsu's name, cheering them on.

Lucy and Natsu caught a glimpse of each other and both smiled.

Suddenly like Lucy has given Natsu strength Natsu slammed Gray's arm on the table and won the game.

He shot up cheering and laughing at Gray, who was on the ground, rubbing his sore arm. Lucy was watching how they started to yell lame insults to each other another flash appeared.

"_Lucy Heartfillia, starting from today your name is Lucy Dragneel!" Natsu declared pointing at Lucy and smirking. Lucy laughed and smiled at him. "Alright! I accept my new name!" Natsu grinned at her.'_

Lucy's eyes fluttered closed as she fell to the floor, everything turning black and hitting the hard guild floors.


	6. Chapter 6

**It's updated early since I was sick and I had nothing to do at home!**

**Enjoy chapter 6!**

* * *

><p>~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~<p>

"Lucy Heartfillia, starting from today your name is Lucy Dragneel!" Natsu declared pointing at Lucy and smirking. Lucy laughed and smiled at him. "Alright! I accept my new name!" Natsu grinned at her.'

_Lucy's eyes fluttered closed as she fell to the floor, everything turning black and hitting the hard guild floors._

* * *

><p>'<em>A pink haired boy pushed against the crowd grinning widely. "IGNEEL!" He yelled. Everyone stopped and the boy stared at him. "Who are you?" he asked. <em>

_The man was shocked. "Maybe you know me as . . . salamander..?" He smirked. _

_He looked around and the pink haired boy was already walking away sighing. "GONE ALREADY!" He yelled. _

"_How rude!"_

"_WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?"_

"_Salamander-sama is the greatest mage!"_

"_Apologize to him!" Girls grabbed him by side to side. "What the hell..?" He muttered. "That's' enough, girl's. He meant no harm." The man smirked. _

_"So nice!" The girls all sighed. Lucy glared at the man. "Any way's, here's my autograph, Kid." He handed the pink haired boy his autograph. _

_"I don't want it," He shot him down. "Who the hell are you?" The girls shouted. "Get out of here!" The girls all kicked him out of the love circle. _

_"It wasn't him. . ." The blue cat said trying to comfort the pink haired boy. _

_"Ladies, I'm having a party at my boat today. All of you are invited, hope you can come." He snapped his finger and fire came. _

_He started to fly away and all the girls squealed. "What is he..?" The pink haired boy asked, sitting on the floor. _

_"He's really a creep." Someone said. The cat and boy turned around facing the stranger. It was a blonde haired girl. _

_"Thanks for saving me back there." She smiled and winked. The girl took the pink haired boy and cat somewhere to eat, they sat down and ordering food. _

_When the food came out they started to stuff himself._

"_You're a nice person." The pink haired man said stuffing himself with food, and the cat ate fish. "Aye sir!" The cat agreed. _

_"Ahaha. . .you're Natsu and Happy, right?" The girl asked covering herself as the food fell. "Yhup!" They said. _

_"I understand you, eat slowly alright?" The girl said sweat dropping. "Aye!" The just kept eating fast anyways. _

_"I'm Lucy, you guys save me from that man. He used something called charm magic."_

"_Uh-huh." Lucy started explained what happened and what mage she was. When she finished Natsu stared at her, whipping his mouth._

_ "I. . . I see. . ."_

"_You talk a lot."_

"_Oh, you two were looking for someone, weren't you?" _

"_Aye, it's Igneel." Happy said. "I heard the salamander came to this town and when we came, it was the wrong person." Natsu sighed biting into his pizza again. _

_"The salamander didn't look like a salamander at all."_

"_Like I believed it was him."_

"_How's a salamander supposed to look like a human..?"_

"_Human? Igneel's not a human. He's a real Dragon." Lucy's eyes got wide as her mouth gapped open._

_ "THERE'S NO SUCH THING WOULD BE IN THIS TOWN!" Natsu and Happy's jaw dropped as their eyes get wide pointing at her. _

_"DON'T TELL ME YOU JUST NOTICED!" Lucy sighed as she stood up, slapping some money on the table. _

_"You take your time; I have to head out now." Natsu and Happy looked at her before bursting into tears. _

_They got out of their seat and bowed down to her. "THANK YOU! THANK YOU FOR THE MEAL!"_

"_YOU'RE EMABRRASSING ME!"_

"_Ah! I've got it!" he dug his hand in his pocket and taking something out. "You can have this." He handed her the signature of the salamander._

_ "I DON'T WANT THAT!"_

_**X**_

"_WHAT'S WITH ALL THE RUKUS!" The military started running towards them with shields and weapons. "The military!" Lucy gasped._

_ Suddenly someone grabbed Lucy's wrist and started to drag her along with him. "Crap! Let's get out of here!"_

"_Aye!" _

"_WHY ARE YOU TAKING ME?" Lucy shouted. "You want to join Fairy Tail, right?" Lucy's eyes got wide staring at him. _

_"Then come with me!" He started grinning letting go of her wrist. A smile spread across Lucy's face and she nodded. _

_"Okay!" The two started running from the military.'_

* * *

><p>Lucy woke but she didn't open her eyes. "Mira!" Someone shouted. Lucy knows that voice. It was Natsu. Why does it sound like he's so worried?<p>

"Natsu, I said she'll wake soon! Calm down!"

"Why did she faint? Is she sick?"

"No, she's fine. She should be waking up soon." Mira said. Natsu groaned and looked at Lucy, holding her hand tightly.

"Lucy, please wake up soon. I don't want to lose you again." Natsu said as he kissed her hand. Lucy's hand twitched as she started to wake.

Natsu looked at her with wide eyes. "Lucy!" He shouted. Lucy slowly opened her eyes and saw a worried Natsu hovering over her.

"Natsu." He sighed in relief. "I was so worried!" He shouted as he hugged her.

Lucy winced and Natsu quickly let her go. "Sorry, how you feeling?"

"I'm fine. . ."

"Lucy, are you alright?" Mirajane asked coming next to her. "Y-Yeah . . . It was another flash."

"Another flash? What does that mean?" Natsu asked looking between Lucy and Mira.

"Another flash? What kind?" Mira asked, completely ignoring Natsu's question. Lucy slowly sat up looking at Mira.

"It was something. . . Natsu was telling me that my name is Lucy Dragneel starting from today and I agreed to it."

Natsu looked at her shocked and Mira nodded.

"I also had one more while I was knocked out."

"What was it about?"

"It was when I wasn't in Fairy Tail, Natsu and Happy. . . I first met them and they took me to Fairy tail. Everything was so weird and I think that happened before. . ." Lucy explained.

"Lucy . . . how do you know that? Do you remember that?" He asked leaning closer towards her.

"I-I think so, did it happen?"

"Yes! That all happened! I took you to Fairy Tail, I declared you as my wife! That all happened!"

"It did..? It did feel so familiar. . ." Natsu grinned at her. "Are you starting to remember me? Everything that happened between us?" He asked.

Lucy slowly nodded. "Mira, am I going to be alright?" She asked.

"Yup! You just fainted, and that memory happened. You're alright, but can I talk to you for a bit?"

"Uh, sure. Natsu?"

"I've got it, see you outside." Natsu stood up, giving her a kiss on her forehead and then leaving the room.

When they heard Natsu's yelling from the downstairs floor Mira quickly sat down on the bed edge and grabbed her hands.

Lucy was a bit startled and scared at what she's doing. "Are you okay, Mira?"

"I'm AWESOME!" She squealed. "W-What do you need to tell me..?" Lucy asked staring at her carefully. Mira squeezed her hands and look at her sweetly.

"Lucy-dear. You're a week pregnant." She whispered squeezing her hands once more.

Lucy's eyes got wide as she looked at her. "W-What? You're lying, right? Who's the father? How do you know? Are you lying to me? Mirajane!"

"Lucy, Lucy, Lucy calm down! I'll explain everything." Mira shushed her. Lucy shut her mouth, gulping.

"Okay, you're a week pregnant and the father is Natsu of course." Lucy's eyes got wide.

"Natsu and I never had sex . . . for the pass week we never did anything! And then I was sleeping for the month, how am I pregnant?"

"Lucy, you were asleep for the last month. It takes a month to get you pregnant, and I'm sure you and Natsu had sex last month right before you two went on that mission and you've became like this."

"Oh no, no, no, no, no! Mirajane, I _can't_ be pregnant when I'm like this! What am I going to do?" Lucy asked freaking out.

"Lucy, you're memories are coming back because of this baby. He/she is helping their mother remember their father. They are the source of your sudden flashbacks."

"Mira. . . What am I going to do..? I'm so happy but, I don't know a lot about my own husband and the father of my children!"

"You'll just have to wait for time to do their job. I bet by the time the baby is born, your memories will be back."

"Mira, why didn't you want Natsu to hear this?"

"Since I wanted you to tell him. Now, since you are pregnant you need to be careful. No using your magic, eat your meals every day, don't fall, and think about yourself and the baby. No drinking, smoking, or anything that could harm you two."

Lucy sighed and looked at her flat stomach. "I wonder how Natsu's going to take this. . ."

"He'll take it better then you did. Now when you're done you can come out. I need to head down now." Mira said as she got up and went towards the door.

"Good luck, sweetheart." She winked before he left.

Lucy sat there thinking of how to break it to Natsu. Okay, she was pregnant with Natsu's child who is also her husband and the man she loves.

But the problem, she has no clue who he is and it's really hard for her. Lucy pulled the blankets off her and steadied herself.

She made her way towards the door and went downstairs. She made sure she was going slow as she possibly can since she was so nervous.

"Oh! Lucy!" Natsu shouted as he ran towards her after he has spotted her.

"Um, hi Natsu."

"So, what did Mira tell you?"

"Oh, it was something. . ." Lucy muttered. "Like?"

"It was like. . ." Lucy looked at Mirajane who was giving her the thumbs up, mouthing something.

"What if someone you love didn't know you but was pregnant with your child. What would you do?" Lucy asked blushing.

Natsu, who was the dense idiot didn't know she was talking about them so he started thinking.

"I would be really happy, why wouldn't I be? It is my child, right?"

"Yeah. . . Your child." Natsu started grinning. "Awesome! So what's the thing Mira told you about?"

"Natsu, you idiot. I just explained it to you."

"You just asked me an question."

"No, I didn't."

"What are you talking about?" Natsu asked crossing his arms and leaning his head towards her. Lucy sighed and glared at him.

"How dense could you be?"

"How long would it take you to tell me the truth?" He shot back at her. Lucy huffed.

"I did already!"

"You asked me an question!"

"NATSU, I'M FREAKING PREGNANT WITH YOUR CHILD!"Lucy snapped at him. The guild became quiet and Natsu smirked at her.

There were gasps and coughing, some people with wide eyes and or shocked faces.

But Natsu didn't have any; he only had a giant smirk on his face.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to say anything to me?" Lucy also crossed her arms.

"What do I need to say? Yeah, you're pregnant, like I haven't noticed." Natsu scoffed.

"Wait, what?" Lucy asked dropping her arms to the side.

"I knew you were pregnant since day 1. Do you possibly think I wouldn't have noticed my own wife pregnant?"

"How'd you find out? I didn't even notice and I'm the one carrying the baby!"

"Look, if you have forgotten I'm a dragon slayer."

"And what does that have to do with anything?" Lucy asked. "We dragon slayers could sense and smell something new." Gajeel explained to Lucy.

"Huh?"

"He's saying, I've noticed a new smell and sensed something different about you." Natsu said. Lucy looked at him.

"So, you knew?" Lucy asked. Natsu nodded, grinning proudly. "Of course!" Lucy glared at him. "And you didn't tell me?" she growled.

Natsu looked at her noticing the new aura around her. He gulped.

"W-Well, I wanted you to find out and. . . Sorry?"

"Sorry my ass! You could have told me!"

"I wanted you to find out by yourself!" He held both his hands up. Lucy growled at him.

"Don't you think you're coming back home again!" Lucy shouted stomping towards the guild doors.

"You're officially _kicked out_!" Lucy opened the doors and left the guild. Natsu gulped tugging on his scarf. She couldn't be _that_ mad, right?

"You're such a dumbass." Natsu turned his head to see Gray. "What'd you say?"

"I said you're an idiot. Why would you say that? You could have told her, she must have been so freaked out when she found out."

"I wanted her to find out herself."

"Natsu, that wasn't very nice." Levy scolded her. "Right, it was your child and how come you weren't so happy?"

"I _am_ happy. You have no idea how much I was screaming and cheering when I found out."

"You mean when _I _told you." Gajeel corrected him. "Yeah, yeah."

"Gajeel told you?"

"Yeah, he did. But I did notice something weird about Lucy at first but I left it alone. Then that's when Gajeel told me she was pregnant. It was one of the proudest moments of my life. I still remember when he told me, it made me feel so excited."

"_Your wife is pregnant."_

"And that's how he said it." Natsu grinned putting his hands on his hips.

Everyone sweat dropped looking at the pink haired idiot. "Is that even something to be proud about?"

"Anyways, I was in the city and woods screaming my head out."

"You should have told Lucy though."

"I wanted to but I wanted to see how she reacted when she found out." Natsu said.

"Anyways, I need to go and apologize before Lucy really snaps. Bye!" Natsu said before running out of the guild and towards Lucy's house.

He ran all the way there, grinning since he was really proud. But some parts of him made him feel scared since she was mad at him.

He jumped up to window and swung opened the window. "Hey Lu-!" Lucy shoved him out the window, slamming it shut and locking it.

Natsu fell back onto the ground, falling in a bush. Natsu groaned as he held his head.

"Ouch, she really is mad. . ." He got out the bush, dusting the dirt and leaves off him. He stood up and knocked on her door.

"Go away!"

"Lucy, I'm sorry."

"I don't care! Leave me alone!"

"Sweetie. . ."

"Don't call me that!" Lucy hissed.

"Lucy Dragneel, my wife, partner, and mother of my child, get your ass out here or I'll burn this door down." Natsu hissed back.

"Don't call me that and don't you dare! Sleep outside, sleep in the guild, I don't care what you do but you're _not_ coming in this house ever again!"

Natsu sighed as he put the palms of his hands on the door. "I'm counting to 3."

"No!" Natsu started to heat his hands. "1 . . ."

"Natsu..!"

"2. . ."

"Natsu! Stop!"

"2 and a half. . ." Natsu heard a click and the door swung open. There stood one angry celestial mage.

"Hey Lucy!" Natsu grinned. "Don't '_Hey Lucy'_ me!" Lucy snapped. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just wanted you to find out by yourself."

"You could have at least said something!" Lucy shouted as her face flushed red

. "I said I'm sorry, but aren't you happy? You're pregnant." Natsu grinned placing his hand on top of her flat stomach.

Lucy's temper dropped as she looked at him. She _was_ happy. Happiest she could ever be. She was going to be a mother.

"I am. . ." Lucy said as she places her hand on top of his.

"I just don't know what to do. . . My memories are gone and how are we going to raise him?"

"We'll do our best, together." Natsu said kissing her forehead. Lucy blushed as his action and brought him inside the house.

"Mira told me the baby is helping me get my memories back." Natsu walked over to her couch, lying down.

"It could be true." Lucy sat next to him. "What do you think its gender will be?" Lucy asked patting her stomach.

"I say boy."

"Why boy?"

"Oh, you'll see soon enough." Natsu said. "What does that mean?" Lucy asked tilting her head sideways.

"It means what it means, and what should we name him?"

"I don't know, and I say it's a girl." Lucy declared. "A girl? Why a girl?"

"Because, it'll be fun dressing her up and stuff."

"Psh, we'll find out pretty soon. You're mood swings, appetites, and cravings say it all." Natsu explained.

"Really? How is it if it's a girl?"

"Well, girl Dragon slayers have natural powers and guy Dragon slayers don't." Lucy stared at him confused.

"I'm saying, if you crave something like fruits, water, and nature related it could turn out to be a girl but if you start craving weird things like junk food, spicy things, and other man made things it could turn out to be a guy. Understand?"

"Oh I see now!" Lucy said. Natsu nodded.

"Ah, I don't care what gender it'll be. I just want the baby to be born healthy and happy." Lucy smiled patting her stomach. Natsu grinned.

"Same here."


	7. Chapter 7

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_"Oh I see now!" Lucy said. Natsu nodded._

_"Ah, I don't care what gender it'll be. I just want the baby to be born healthy and happy." Lucy smiled patting her stomach. Natsu grinned._

_"Same here."_

* * *

><p>Lucy opened her fridge door, looking through and then sighing. She closed the door and went to the living room.<p>

"Natsuuu! I'm hungry!"

"You just ate a couple minutes ago!"

"Well excuse me if I'm feeding someone else other then myself." Lucy huffed crossing her arms.

Lucy was only 2 months pregnant and her moods keep on swinging. Her stomach was a bit swollen but you could definitely see if she was pregnant or not.

Half of Lucy's memories are back which a good thing is, but she still hasn't received her other half. Natsu stood up from his spot and stood in front of Lucy.

"Do you want to go to the guild?"

"Yes,"

"Are you craving anything?" Lucy shook her head. Even if it has been 2 months, Lucy never got a single craving but her mood swings were violent.

Since Lucy never gotten a craving yet, they won't know if they baby was going to be a male or a female.

"Guess it'll take longer than 2 months. . ." Natsu mumbled to himself.

"Let's go to the guild! I'm hungry!"

"Same here, let's go." Natsu grabbed her hand and the two headed out the door.

Everyday Natsu still tried getting most of Lucy's memories back but it always fails. The baby helps her a lot, but she gets so tired after she faints.

Lucy and Natsu became a couple since Lucy's memories were coming back, and Natsu was happy.

He finally could hold and kiss Lucy again but the 'sleeping together' part was not on the list.

Natsu was a great husband, caring for Lucy and fulfilling her wishes. He gave her what she wanted, as long the prices were normal she gets what she wants from the man she loves.

The two couple entered Fairy Tail, greeting people and getting greeted. They went to the bar and ordered some food.

"Hey Mira, can I have some fire food?"

"Sure, and you Lucy?"

"Hmmm, I want . . . some cake."

"Coming right up." Mira left to go get her food. Natsu turned to Lucy. "It's going to be a boy!"

"Huh? How do you know?"

"You said you wanted cake, it's manmade." Lucy rolled her eyes. "No it's not. . ."

"Well, it is since you need to get sugar then the bread and baking soda and-"

"No! I mean the baby." Lucy sighed. "We'll see." Natsu grinned as he kissed her cheek.

Mirajane soon came back with a tray full of food, handing Natsu and Lucy their orders. "So, Lucy. Do you know the baby's gender?"

"No, not yet. Natsu keeps on saying it's a boy though. . ." Lucy said looking at her husband who was stuffing himself.

"Oh find out soon, sweetie! We need to go baby shopping for the little one!"

"Awe, you guys don't have to do that for us. We'll deal with that."

"Lucy! That's so hurtful!" Mira said putting a hand on her chest and frowning. Lucy raised a brow looking at her.

"Baby shopping is _fun_ and you just want to keep all the fun to yourself, don't you?"

"Oh no Mira! I just don't want you guys to spend your money for us. . ."

"Lucy, we offered."

"But still. . ."

"Come on, Lucy. The girls will go shopping all together." Mira smiled. Lucy sighed and nodded.

You never win in an argument with Mirajane; it's never been done or will be done. Lucy started eating her cake and sighed.

She could just go to the doctors and check up on her but Natsu wouldn't allow that for some reason.

He makes Porlyusica check her and doesn't let anybody else touching her. He's such a protective husband, like any other man who loves their woman.

Lucy just finished her cake when a tingling feeling ran down her body, making Lucy shivers and focus all her attention her husband.

"Natsu."

"Hm?" He looked at her as he drunk the last bit of his fire whiskey. "I want some." Lucy pointed towards his fire pasta.

Mira dropped the glass she was cleaning and Natsu spit his drink out. "W-What?" He said whipping his mouth.

"I want some of your food!"

"L-Lucy, its fire food. It's too hot and spicy for you."

"Natsu. I. Want. Some." Natsu looked at Mira and she looked at him. "Uh, sure." He got a fork full of pasta but blowing the fire out.

"You sure?" He asked one final time. Lucy nodded opening her mouth. Natsu shrugged as he fed her some fire pasta.

Lucy chewed and finally swallowed. Mira and Natsu watched her reaction, to see if her mouth burned or she threw up but she did none.

"That's good, give me more."

"Lucy, are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine! I just want some food."

"But _my_ food? You never liked it since it was so hot and spicy."

"Well, I do now. For some reason it's not that spicy or hot." Natsu's face stretched into a grin and he cheered.

Cheered so loud it startled some members in the guild. "Natsu?"

"You know what this means?" He asked holding her hands in his and sparkling. "Eh?"

"IT'S GOING TO BE A BOY!" Lucy watched as he jumped around, cheering and screaming. "A-A boy? What are you talking about?"

"The baby! The baby will be a boy!" He shouted and Fairy Tail roared. "This calls for a celebration!" Cana shouted throwing her beer mug in the air.

They all roared once more, agreeing with her plan.

A celebration or party in the guild means free drinks and food, which is why Cana loves Fairy parties or celebrations.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Natsu you don't know that yet!"

"Yes I do. Lucy you started craving cake and now you want my fire food! You've always hated my food since it was too hot and spicy for you but you said it's not spicy or hot! It's going to be a boy Luce! I can see it now! I'll train him and show him all my moves!" Natsu grinned as he held a fist up.

Lucy gulped as she imagined that.

"_Natsu Dragneel! You and you're son are arrested for destroying most of the city!"_

"No!" Lucy shouted. "You're going to get arrested!"

"Huh? What are you talking about, Luce?" Natsu asked tilting his head sideways.

"It'll be double trouble! No!" Lucy said waving her hand in the air. Natsu raised a brow looking at her. "All I'm saying is, do not get arrested!"

"Uh, sure. . ." He said staring at her weirdly. Lucy sighed as Natsu gave her a quick kiss and ran off the party with the rest of the guild.

"Oh! If it's a boy we need to go shopping this instance!" Mira said taking her apron off. "But Mira, we don't know yet."

"I'll call Porlyusica to check up on you!" Mira said as she ran off. Lucy sighed again.

"Lu-Chan! Congratulations!" Levy came to her smiling. Gajeel was just behind her, chewing on scraps of metal.

"Thanks Levy-Chan."

"I feel bad for you, Bunny-girl."

"Huh? Why?"

"Because, if the child goes after salamander, it'll be double trouble. More destruction, more paperwork and all that shit."

"I know!" Lucy cried. "Don't worry Lu-Chan! We'll go through this together!" Levy smiled.

Levy Mcgarden, 5 weeks pregnant with Gajeel's child but still hasn't married the fool.

"Gajeel, when are you going to propose to her?" Lucy yelled at him, planting her hands on her hips. "When I want to."

"Gajeel! You need to marry her before you get her pregnant!"

"Says who?"

"Do you seriously want to make your girlfriend pregnant and not be her husband?"

"I don't care." Levy smacked him. "You never think about me!" Levy cried running off. "Wait! Levy!"

"See?" Lucy said crossing her arms. Gajeel glared at her and ran off towards Levy. "Lucy! Porlyusica is coming soon!"

"Alright, Thanks Mira."

"You're welcome! After we find out we'll get Erza, Levy, Lisanna, Wendy, and Juvia and we'll all go shopping!" Mira sang as she clapped her hands together.

Lucy smiled at her. "Okay!"

"Do you want anything, honey? Some foods? Drinks? Snacks? You name it, I'll give it."

"Hmmm, I'm craving something hot and spicy, also some sweet things. Like cookies, cakes, stuff like that."

"Right away!" She said as she ran back. As she left, Erza came. "Lucy, I heard the news, congratulations." Erza smiled.

"Thanks Erza, but we're not really sure yet. . . We called Porlyusica just in case." Lucy said smiling back.

"Great, we'll know by then." Just then the guild doors opened showing a pink haired woman with a straight face.

"Where's that pregnant Blondie?" She asked rather too harshly. "Oh! Grandine!" Wendy smiled big as she saw her Edolas mother.

"I said not to call me that." She said. Wendy smiled sweetly. "Sorry," Wendy said and Porlyusica smiled back a bit.

"Oh, Porlyusica-san." Lucy went forwards smiling and trying her best not to stutter.

"You. Come follow me, Wendy would you like to help?"

"Hai!" She sang happily as she followed her and Lucy towards the infirmary.

Natsu who heard everything ran after them, happily dancing and singing around as a proud father of a child. "Sit down on the bed."

"H-Hai." Said Lucy as she quickly sat on the bed. Natsu came next to her, holding her hand and grinning at her.

"Are you as excited as I am?"

"Of course, I'm just a bit nervous."

"Don't worry Lucy; just think of all the good possibilities. We'll build our family; we'll be a happy family." Natsu said patting her hand.

Lucy smiled at him as another flash came into her eyes.

"_Lucy Heartfillia, would you marry me?" Natsu asked kneeing down and holding out a ring in front of her. Lucy looked at him with wide eyes._

_ "No." She said. Natsu blinked, eyebrow knitted together. "What?" He asked. "You're so stupid! Of course!" Lucy started laughing. _

_Natsu stood up, scratching his head awkwardly. "You're such a weirdo." Lucy smiled. "I'll marry you. I love you."_

Lucy closed her eyes shut and put a hand on her head, shaking the feeling off her. "Luce? Are you alright?" He asked worried coating his words.

"Y-Yeah. . . Another flash. . ." Natsu's eyes twinkled as he smiled. "What was it this time?"

"You were proposing to me." Natsu started laughing. "That was funny, wasn't it?" Lucy smiled at him. "Did I really say no?"

"Yeah, it surprised me. I was like: What the hell?" Lucy giggled. "Most of my memories are back . . . our little one is helping me lots."

"That reminds me, what are we going to name him?"

"It's not a boy!"

"Porlyusica! What's the baby's gender?" Natsu asked. She turned around, facing the couple. She pointed towards Lucy. "Come here."

"H-Hai." Lucy slowly stood up with Natsu following after her. "How are you feeling right now?"

"Uh, happy, excited, nervous and for some reason . . . fired up?" Natsu started laughing. "See! It _will_ be a guy!"

"Craving anything out of the ordinary?"

"Like spicy hot stuff, sweet things."

"You hear that Wendy? Another baby Dragon slayer would be running around the guild soon!"

"Cool! Am I going to be an Aunt then?"

"Yeah you are!" Natsu grinned. Wendy grinned her fang like teeth and cheered. "Hmm, how's your mood swings and what can you choke down?"

"My mood swings don't really come often. When it is, it's violent or just moody. I could eat fruits, sweets, and hot and spicy things but I can't eat anything else. I'll throw up later."

She nodded, scribbling something down on a piece of paper. "So! It's going to be a guy, right?" Natsu asked excitedly.

She was silent for a moment before shoving a piece of paper in front of her face.

"I'll be leaving now." She gathered her things as she left the infirmary. Wendy followed after her leaving the couple in the room.

Lucy looked at the piece of paper and Natsu peered over her shoulder. '_You're knocked up with a boy. Good luck_.'

Natsu started laughing as he slapped it knees. It appeared to him that it was hilarious. Lucy blushed as she sighed.

Isn't there a better way to break the news to her?

"I told you it'll be a boy! I _told_ you!"

"Fine, fine. Now I need to go tell everyone else."

"You owe me a kiss first!"

"I need to go shopping." Lucy crossed her arms a bit pissed he was making such a _big_ deal out of the gender. Natsu grinned at her.

"Is Lucy mad the baby's not a girl?"

"No, I'm mad since you're acting like you won the lottery." Natsu snickered.

"Come on! Think of the awesome mission's we'll go on, the epic fights, and all the awesome moves I'll show him!"

"Oh yeah? Think of you behind bars while I'm on the other side." Natsu was silent looking at her. "I'm going to jail?" Lucy face palmed while groaning.

"You're a trouble maker right now! If our little one acts like you, we don't know what he's capable of doing with you!"

"You don't need to worry about that. We'll be careful." Natsu grinned. Lucy sighed. "So, what are we going to name him?"

"We'll think of names, but right now I need to go tell the girls."

"Can I have a kiss first?" Lucy smiled as she went near Natsu to give a sweet passionate kiss on the lips.

They pulled away as Lucy hugged him.

"Natsu, you mean the world to me."

"Same here."

"Even if my memories about you are lost, I'll try my best to get them back. I love you."

"I love you too; now have fun shopping with the girls. If I find out you're hurt in any way I'll personally hurt the person who hurt you and never let you out of my sight again. Am I clear Lucy Dragneel?"

Lucy smiled at him and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Yes sir, I'll be back soon." Lucy pulled away from him.

Natsu grinned grabbing her hand and the two left the infirmary. When they left, the guild up roared with cheers.

They heard the news from Wendy. "Congratulations Lucy and Natsu!"

"Lucy! Hurry now! We need to get shopping!" Mira shouted from below, waving her hand in the air.

Lucy smiled as she let go of Natsu's hand. I'll be back." Lucy quickly kissed him on the cheek as she went down the stairs and went to the girls.

Natsu watched from above, his head leaning against his arm and his other arm on the railing. Lucy smiled and talked with the girls, leaving for the door.

Lucy took one look back at Natsu and waved. Natsu waved back grinning. She smiled and left the guild and as soon as she did Natsu cheered.

"LET'S PARTY FOR MY SON!" The guild cheered and screamed as Natsu jumped down and started laughing and talking with people.

He was going to be a proud father of a son. Someone who he can finally call _family._

His beautiful wife, Lucy Dragneel and soon to be born son.

* * *

><p>-TO LUCY-<p>

"You're having a boy, Lu-Chan! I hope mine will be a girl! We'll be lucky enough for them to fall in love~" Levy giggled. Lucy laughed. "That'll be so cute!"

"Soon the next generation will start, little kiddies running around." Mirajane smiled. The girls all nodded, laughing.

"Lucy, did you get a name for the kid yet?" Lisanna asked. Lucy shook her head.

"No, Natsu and I haven't decided yet."

"Oh yeah, be careful when it comes to names."

"What do you mean Erza?"

"Natsu is _horrible_ at choosing names." Lucy raised a brow. "Natsu is? Juvia heard he named Happy."

"Yeah, but he first wanted to name it 'eggy' at first." Lisanna giggled. Lucy sweat dropped imagining Happy's name, eggy.

"It was cute at first but got weird and I eventually got him to think of another name."

"I hope he doesn't name the baby something weird! I don't want people making fun of him because of his weird name!"

"Like people make fun of Natsu's pink hair?"

"Precisely! My poor babies!" Lucy cried out. "Don't worry Natsu, he'll try and agree on a name you like too."

"I hope so. . ." Lucy sighed. "Lucy, let's go in there! Come on girls! Levy, you are next on the list!" Mira winked as she dragged Lucy in the store.

The girls all followed and Levy gulped, a shopping frenzy will start soon.

~**X**~

"Levy-Chan~" Lucy whispered. "Yes Lu-Chan?" She whispered back. "Do you think we should stop them?"

"Let them be, we're the pregnant ones here."

The two looked at Juvia, Lisanna, Erza, and Mira battling over random strangers for clothes and yelling.

Fairy Tail couldn't go anywhere without being noticed.

They're too loud, crazy, and they always seem to destroy something along the way.

"Um excuse me, miss I saw this first." A lady said as she held the other end of the shirt. Lisanna held the other scoffing.

"No! I did!" Lisanna tugged on the baby shirt. The lady gapped at her, tugging back.

Lisanna growled as she pulled hard and the lady flipped forward, falling on the ground.

"Thank you!" She smiled skipping away. "Demons!"

"You will hand me this outfit or I will slice you with my millions of swords." Erza glared threatening an old lady.

The lady fainted and let's goes of the shirt, collapsing to the ground. Erza smiled as she walked away, looking at other baby stuff.

"Let go girly! I saw this one first!" Mira hissed tugging on the piece of clothing. The other younger lady growled at her tugging back.

"My sister needs this more then you!" She shouted back. "Well my nakama need this WAY more than your sister!" Mira shouted. "Let go!"

"No, you let go! This is mine!"

"Get your own! This is mine!"

"Just hand me this!"

"It's mine!" Mira growled as she changed forms. She was now Satan soul, glaring at the miss.

"Hand me that!" She hissed. The miss squeaked quickly handing Mira the clothes and running for her life.

Mira changed back, smiling and humming to herself. "I've got it~" She sang.

"Juvia likes this." Juvia said to herself as she looked at a red dragon toy in front of her.

"Maybe Juvia will get this for Lucy's baby." She reached for it but another pair grabbed it.

It was a woman, about 23 years of age and she liked the doll. She looked at Juvia and Juvia looked back.

"Um, Juvia saw that first."

"Sorry miss but my son really likes Dragons."

"But Juvia needs that badly!"

"I'm sorry, I'm pretty sure there are other ones." Juvia shook her head as she grabbed the Dragon's tail.

"Juvia needs this one for Lucy's baby." The woman sweat dropped and tugged on it. "Miss, there are plenty of other ones-"

"Juvia will get this!" Juvia said as she pulled on harder. The lady glared as the two started tugging on it and yelling at each other.

They started to fight and soon Juvia won with the lady stomping away and dripping wet. Juvia smiled as she looked at the doll, it was perfect.

"Juvia's gotten something!" She skipped towards the girls.

Mira, Lisanna, Erza, and Juvia all went to the cashier, paying for all the things she has won and soon leaving before they kick them out or report them for costumer disturbance or just making a huge mess in their shop.

"That was fun! Now we need to get something else for Lucy!" Lisanna smiled.

"Whoa, you guys have done quite enough. Maybe we should get going?" Lucy said.

"But Lucy, we need to get diapers and tissues, and toys, and lots more!" Mirajane said while she held two bags.

Erza nodded while holding a bag in her hand and Juvia smiled while carrying two bags in each hand.

Levy helped by carrying one small bag and walking next to Juvia.

"You guys done enough for today, I'll handle that with Natsu."

"Lucy!" Erza suddenly shouted which startled Lucy. Erza put a hand on her shoulder, lowering her head and her bottom lip quivering.

"E-Erz-?"

"What kind of nakama are we if we can't even do a simple task for our most beloved Lucy? We should be ashamed, letting the couple do the things by themselves! We should help them at least! Please Lucy! Punch me at your own will!" Erza said lowering her head and waiting for her punishment.

Lucy sweat dropped, gulping a bit. "E-Erza, I-it's fine. You guys don't need to-", "Erza is right!" Levy said.

"Levy-Chan?"

"What kind of nakama are we, if we don't help each other out? Lucy you need all these things and we're providing them for you!"

"Yes! Juvia will help Lucy with baby!"

"I'll also support! You cannot go through this all alone!"

"You see Lucy; it's not just Erza and I who want to help." Mirajane smiled at her.

"What am I going to do? And Natsu? What are we going to do that'll help the baby then?"

"Well you'll do the job as parents of course!"

"What about all the food and clothes-"

"We'll handle that for now!" Lisanna smiled. "Lucy, if there is anything you want, just tells us." Erza said.

"Stop this shopping frenzy and let me handle everything!"

"Except for that." Lucy groaned. "Everyone, let's go! I know this great baby shop where they sell the cutest things!" Levy squealed.

"Levy! You're pregnant too! You're supposed to be on my side!"

"Sorry Lu-Chan! Anyways, let's go everyone!"

"Yeah!" They all started to dash for a baby shop. Lucy sobbed quietly.

How is she going to fit and carry this home? What will Natsu say?

* * *

><p>-AFTER SHOPPING-<p>

Lucy was the first to enter Fairy Tail. All the girls were behind, talking or dragging shopping bags along.

Fairy Tail's celebration has died out some and it was a bit quieter then usual. Natsu spotted Lucy coming inside the guild and ran to her.

"Lucy!" he ran to her giving her a big hug. Lucy suddenly burst into tears and Natsu freaked out.

"What! Was it me?" Natsu asked cradling her in his arms. Lucy shook her head.

"Did someone hurt you? I'll burn them to crisps!" He growled. Lucy shook her head again. "Then what?"

"THE GIRLS!"

"What about them?"

"T-their..! Their..!"

"Their..?" The door opened again and came 5 mages, dragging about millions of shopping bags behind them.

Natsu's face dropped as his face became pale.

"Whew! Finally!" Levy sighed as she whipped the sweat off her forehead. "That was one hard trip." Erza said.

"How many bags do we have?" Lisanna asked. "Juvia counted 36." Juvia said as she recounted again.

"Wow! Lucy will have lots of things for the child! By the way, where is she?" Mira asked looking around.

The girls looked at Lucy who was in Natsu's arms, staring at them in disbelief. Natsu also stared at them, face pale and wide eyes.

"Their shopping maniacs!"

"Oh Lucy! Look at how much luggage you have!"

"How did you get _36 freaking bags_?" Natsu shouted at them looking at the colorful shopping bags. "You know us woman," Mira winked.

"We shop till we drop." Levy added. "Or at least have no more money and no more hands to carry it." Lisanna giggled.

"How are we going to carry this entire 36 bags home?" Lucy asked them. "Simple, we'll just get some guys to help!"

"And who'll help us?"

"Some sober Fairies and you'll carry all these home in no time!"

Natsu and Lucy exchanged looks, an uneasy look on their face.

~**X**~

Gray, Elfman, Loki, Gajeel, Taurus, Panther lily, Happy, and Natsu all came into Lucy's apartment setting all the bags down.

"Thanks everyone." Lucy smiled weakly at them. Loki and Taurus disappeared and the men all collapsed on the ground or the couch.

"That was so tiring. . ." Gray said as he lied on the floor. "A real man doesn't buy so many things!"

"Well they aren't mans. . ."

"Aye! That was so hard! I'm never going shopping with the girls!"

"I agree, what kind of person buys this many things at one time?"

"I don't know maybe maniac?"

"Your girlfriend was one of them, Gajeel."

"Whatever, if she does this too I'll freaking die." They all sighed. Lucy came to them with water in a tray.

"Sorry you guys, it wasn't my idea. . ." Lucy said handing everyone a drink.

"We know, sweetheart. It was Erza's and Mira's fault. They threatened us." Natsu smiled patting her head. "Nee-Chan always gets carried away!"

"Mira with shopping, tsk."

"Thanks again you guys, you can go home." Lucy said. Everyone nodded as they all left their house, saying their goodbyes.

Natsu collapsed on the bed, worn out by all the walking and carrying. Lucy lied down next to him. "Sorry about all this."

"It's fine; it's not your fault."

"I said not to get so many things but Erza." Lucy sweat dropped. Natsu laughed nervously.

"Let's work on this tomorrow, alright? I'm tired. . ."

"Same here." Lucy said as she got under the covers.

Natsu also did, turning the lights off. "Good night, Luce."

"Night, Natsu." Lucy said before the two fell asleep on the bed.


	8. Chapter 8

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_"Same here." Lucy said as she got under the covers._

_Natsu also did, turning the lights off. "Good night, Luce."_

_"Night, Natsu." Lucy said before the two fell asleep on the bed._

* * *

><p>Natsu looked at himself in the mirror, fixing his tie and suit. He needed to look good today, since it was a very special day.<p>

It was Gray's wedding today, he was finally getting married to Juvia. He flattened the front of his suit and dusted the dust off.

He hasn't worn a suit in so long; he forgot how great he looked. "Natsu!" Natsu quickly left the room and towards where his pregnant wife was.

She was already 8 months pregnant, her stomach fully grown and her memories were all back. Natsu came in front of Lucy grinning.

"Yeah?"

"We need to go." Lucy said tapping her wrist watch. He smiled as he gave her a kiss on the lips.

"We're going to be parents soon. . ." Natsu said looking at her big stomach. Lucy smiled as Natsu pat her stomach. "Yeah, just 1 month away."

"You know, we still haven't gotten a name for him."

"What would you like to name him?"

"I don't know. . . We've got everything for him but we just need a name."

"We'll think of one at Gray's wedding. Now, let's hurry and head out." Lucy smiled lacing her hands with his.

Natsu grinned and the two left, leaving for Gray's wedding which was of course, at Fairy Tail. Natsu wore a black and white tux with a blue tie.

Lucy wore a blue long dress. A dress that she could move around easily and one that could fit her in her current state.

Gray and Juvia wanted the colors to be blue and white and so Natsu and Lucy were dressed in those colors.

Lucy and Natsu came a pond Fairy Tail's front entrance. It had streamers, chairs, presents, cakes, tables, and balloons all in the color white and blue.

The flowers were blue and white, the ice statue were there, water fountain, and many other things.

It looked so great and then inside had the colors blue and white, the cakes and food, the people. It looked so beautiful, after all Mira did plan this.

Mira planned Lucy's and Natsu's wedding too. She went so overboard but it was beautiful.

The colors pink and yellow everywhere, cute little streamers and balloons. The cake was also cute and delicious. She's a great wedding planner.

"Lu-Chan!" Levy came to her. "Levy-Chan! Your stomach has gotten big!"

"Yours too! Porlyusica said it's going to be a girl!" Lucy gasped giving Levy a big hug. "We'll become sister-in-laws soon!"

"What?" Natsu and Gajeel both said looking at Levy and Lucy. Gajeel Redfox, _still_ haven't propose to Levy yet.

What an idiot, she's about 6 months pregnant with his kid and their not married yet. "Sister-in-laws?" Natsu repeated.

"Who said that?" Gajeel asked.

"Natsu! Don't you think it'll be cute if Levy's kid falls in love with our kid and they marry?"

"No. I don't want to be family with _him_." Natsu said pointing at Gajeel. "Me neither." Gajeel grunted. Lucy pouted as she looked at Natsu.

"What if it happens?" Lucy asked as she grabbed onto his shoulders. Natsu put his hands on her stomach, thinking.

He always liked the warm feeling the tiny baby gave off. He was being a Dragon slayer too and her stomach was always so warm.

He also liked it when the baby responded to him as he kicks. "Then I wouldn't allow the marriage."

"But what if our little baby loves her _so_ much?"

"I'll think about it."

"What if our little boy gets Levy's daughter pregnant?"

"Then I'll whoop his ass!" Gajeel growled. "You'll what my son?" Natsu asked growling back.

"Your son touches my daughter in any way like that, I'll whoop his ass."

"Don't touch him, you tin can. You need to understand guys. You're one too."

"I know, horny bastards but if my daughter gets pregnant by the age 16, I'll freaking hunt you down and I'll-"

"Gajeel! You'll support our little girl no matter what!" Levy snapped at him. Gajeel grunted crossing his arms.

"Whatever, but you just watch you salamander. I'll snap your son like a twig." Lucy and Levy both glared at him, giving him a slap on his arm.

"Gajeel if you know what's best for you, I suggest you don't threaten my own son in front of his parents." Lucy hissed.

Natsu felt a kick from Lucy's stomach and grinned. "See? My son won't do such thing!" Natsu said patting her stomach.

Lucy smiled at her husband. "Come on, let's get seated. We need to find a good spot."

"Good idea Lu-Chan. Let's go." Levy said grabbing her and leaving with her. She was mad at Gajeel. He's so stupid sometimes, stupider then Natsu.

"You're stupid."

"Shut the hell up salamander!"

"And why should I? You've gotten Lucy mad _and_ Levy!"

"I'm just protecting my daughter!"

"Heh, you're not even married to Levy. Sure you've got her pregnant and all but do you have any title that your own daughter could call you 'daddy'?" Natsu smirked crossing his arms.

Gajeel glared at him, sometimes Natsu has a way with words. "You little fu-", "Fighting at someone's wedding. What a shame." Someone tsked.

The two adults looked to the side to see the groom, dressed in a dark blue dress shirt with a white jacket on top.

He had a few buttons undone so you could see his bare chest.

"You look gay."

"Shut up! Don't insult the groom at his wedding; I'll have you kicked out!" Gray barked as a vein popped out of his head.

"You can't do that. I'm part of Fairy Tail and also your best man."

"So what? I'll have you kicked out and I'll pick another one. It's my wedding."

"You can't do that! You already chose me!"

"It's _my wedding_." Natsu growled at him, ready to punch this sucker in the face. "Natsu! Come here and stop fighting with Gray! It's _his _wedding!" Lucy called from the seats.

"Ha!" Gray laughed pointing at Natsu. He glared and walked away from him.

Natsu sat down next to Lucy, angry and smoke coming out of his nose and ears.

"That stupid icy bastard. He's lucky it's his wedding and I don't punch his face in like any other time." Natsu mumbled as he clutched his fist and shook in anger.

His soon stopped as he felt an icy hand on top of his hand. He looked to see Lucy, trying to calm him down. She smiled at him.

"Don't worry; just stay by my side, alright?" Natsu grinned at her, giving her a kiss on her forehead. "Alright. . ."

"Lucy!"

"Hm? Erza!" Lucy smiled as she saw the red head come towards her with someone behind her.

Gellard was running behind her, following the scarlet women. "Lucy, how are you?"

"I'm great!"

"Awesome, Natsu." Erza greeted him with a nod. He nodded back, leaning against his chair warming his wife's hand. It was oddly cold.

"Hi Lucy, Natsu." Gellard greeted them. "Hey Gellard!" Lucy smiled. "Hey." Natsu greeted back. "Natsu, at Gray's ceremony. . ." Erza started looking at him with a serious expression.

"Uh-huh." He nodded looking back at her. "I advise you to speak correctly and think about everyone who's listening."

"No strangers coming. We know everyone there."

"You're the best man. I expect you to speak properly and don't say anything bad to embarrass Gray."

"Don't worry Erza, I've got everything."

"You're a full grown man and I don't want you to say anything bad. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am. . ."

"Good, now we'll be sitting in the back." Erza said grabbing Gellard's hand. "Why in the back?" Lucy asked.

"I like the back." Erza said before she left with Gellard. "Erza is so bossy. . ." Natsu muttered as he played with her hands. Lucy giggled.

"I know, but seriously Natsu don't fool around."

"I won't. . . I'm 22 years old; I don't need someone telling me what's right and what's wrong." Lucy giggled and sighed. "It's alright." She pats his arm.

Just then music started playing and people focused their attention on Mirajane.

"Everyone who is attending Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Loxar's wedding please sit down and quiet down please!" Mirajane said talking through a mic.

Everyone started to move around, sitting down or standing in the sides and back way. Music started playing again and people stood up, looking at the front gates.

It was for the ring boy and flower girl to go down the aisle. "Oh my god! Wendy and Romeo look so cute!" Lisanna said squealing.

"Awe! That is so cute!" Romeo and Wendy were dressed in blue or white and they were both blushing.

Wendy and Romeo started walking down, Wendy throwing flowers down and the finally standing side by side with Romeo at the end of the walkway.

Gray was next and he came. Gray stood there dress in white and blue, looking really good.

He started walking down the aisle as the music played again.

"Oh god, he looks so good. . ." Lucy mumbled. Natsu looked at Lucy with a glare.

"I look better."

"Of course you-"

"I look _way_ better." Gray said walking past them and smirking. Natsu glared at him ready to burn his ass and ruin his wedding.

"Don't listen to Gray, you're really handsome." Lucy smiled giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Natsu smiled at her, holding her hand just in case his hand has their own mind and start moving on their own.

"Now for the bride to come." Mira said and the bride music started playing. Soon Juvia came out with Makarov on her side.

Juvia was wearing a white long wedding dress, looking very beautiful in it. They all made it down and Makarov quickly went in front of the room, opening the book.

Everyone sat down again waiting for master to start reading. The guild was packed and some people had to stand.

People from different guilds and people they've encountered before are all here. It was a very big place filled with many people.

"Ahem, we are all gathered here today for the joyful day of marriage. Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Loxar. Two proud members of Fairy Tail." Makarov went on, saying the rest of the speech.

Natsu almost fell asleep three times and Lucy had to slap him awake. Like it wasn't worst enough when he yelled at master to hurry up at their wedding.

It was still fresh and clear since Lucy has received that one earlier and when she did, she slapped the poor pink haired man.

It was so embarrassing for her and she just slapped him, hating how he did that at their wedding where almost hundreds of people were watching.

"Gray Fullbuster, do you take Juvia Loxar as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"And do you Juvia Loxar take Gray Full-"

"I do! I do!"

". . . Well, if anyone oppose of these two should not wed, please speak up or forever hold your peace." In the guild nobody said anything and it was quiet until one outburst got everyone's attention.

"I do! No! Juvia don't go marry _Gray_! Don't!" Lyon yelled. Everyone looked towards him, surprised at his action.

"Lyon!" Gray shouted as he saw his friend. "Lyon-Sama!" Juvia gasped looking at him.

"Juvia! Don't marry Gray! I love you!" Some people gasped at some people let it alone.

It wasn't the first he said this nor was it the first time he interrupted their moment.

"Goddamn it Lyon! She picked me! That's why she's marrying me so get over it you big ass!"

"Gray I challenge you to a fight! If I win I get Juvia if you win you keep her!"

"Hey! Why don't we just let the woman choose?" Gray growled pointing at Juvia.

"Anyways, she already picked me! We're having a wedding here if you haven't noticed!"

"Ice make: Sword!" Lyon made an ice sword. "AWESOME! IT'S A WEDDING FIGHT!" Natsu hollered fire burning from his mouth.

"NO, NOT A WEDDING FIGHTS!"

"Gray! Fight me!"

"Oh dear, this will not end well. . ." Mirajane sighed. "YOU! Sit down! Gray! Get on with the wedding!" Erza yelled pointing at Lyon and then to Gray.

"No! Juvia will be mine! Her new name with be Juvia Bastia!" Juvia blushed squeaking in process. '_So many men want Juvia as their wife!'_

"OH HELL NO!"

"GRAY FIGHTS ME!" Erza stood up from her seat and reequipping to a sword and pointing it towards Lyon. "You will sit down and let Gray marry Juvia, think about your nakama!"

"Err . . . y-you don't scare me."

"Oh yeah?"

"Erza-sweetie, sit down."

"Gellard-dear, I'm handling someone."

"Erza, sit down." Erza stared at Gellard for a moment before putting her sword away and sitting down, crossing her arms while at it.

"I pronounce you husband and wife." Makarov quickly said before there were anymore outbursts. "NOO!"

Gray quickly grabbed Juvia's hand and smashed his lips onto hers. Juvia blushed during the kiss and kissed him back. He pulled away smiling at Juvia.

"G-Gray-Sama, does Juvia mean that much to you?"

"Of course you do, if you didn't, I wouldn't have married you. . ." Gray said smiling sweetly. Juvia smiled back giving him a hug.

"Juvi-!", "Lyon-Sama!" Sherry snapped grabbing onto his arm. Lyon looked at the pink haired women. "What?" Sherry blush while holding onto his arm.

"Lyon-Sama doesn't need to go chasing after love; love is right next to you. . ." Lyon blushed a bit looking at her.

"Great! Now let's get going to the ceremony Juvia Fullbuster!" Gray smirked scooping Juvia up in his arms and running out the guild and outside where the rest of the wedding will be held.

Everyone started going outside and leaving the guild. "Ah~ That sucks! I wanted to fight!" Natsu whined as he crossed his arms. "Boy, I really wish the baby isn't going to be like you. . ."

"What? If the baby is like me, he'll be awesome!"

"What, so I'm not awesome?"

"Of course you are! Just think about it Luce! The great adventures, the epic fights we'll have together, the moves I'll show him! It's just so COOL!" Lucy sighed once more.

"Please think about everything you've done! The destruction, the damage, the complains about you!" Lucy begged.

Natsu grinned at her grabbing her hand. "Promise I won't go to jail."

"Fine, now you need to hurry. You need to say your speech about the groom."

"Time to get payback..!" Natsu smirked as the two left the guild and to outside. Everyone was seated and Lucy and Natsu sat way in the front.

Gray got everyone to quiet down and cleared his throat. "Everyone, thanks for coming to my wedding." There were whistles and whooping in the back.

"Anyways, I'm really thankful for everyone here and Mirajane who set this whole place up for me and my wife, Juvia." The clapped for the transformation mage.

"Fairy Tail has been a great place for me and it's really great I've got married here. I've never known fate was right beside me. . ." Gray looked at Juvia and smiled. She smiled back, blushing a bit.

"My best man: Natsu Dragneel will say some things about me." Gray said motioning for Natsu to come up.

Natsu stood up as he made his way up to the front, taking the mic from him.

"Hey everyone like Gray mention earlier thanks for coming and yada, yada. I'm not much of a 'proper' type and all and so if I say something, don't mind it. So, well about Gray. . ." Natsu laughed a bit rubbing the back of his head.

"There's not really much to say about him since we basically fight all the time. Guess that's a memory for us, huh?"

"You go flame head." Gray smirked holding his glass cup up. "Anyways, I've met Gray about when we were 6 years of age and pretty much since the say we've met all we did is fight. But we're like brothers, no matter how much we fight and no matter how much we say we hate each other, we've always got each other's back."

Lucy smiled at him, liking how he was complimenting him not insulting him.

"Gray was also my best man at my wedding and he said some really nice stuff about me I've never knew he felt and so I guess it's time for me to tell him things I always wanted to say. Gray, you might be a droopy eyes, smartass, icy freak but man; you're like a brother to me. I wouldn't like it if you weren't here and I'm glad I've met you and how our friendship became stronger as we grew up. Thanks for always being there for me and congratulations."

Natsu grinned at Gray. Gray grinned back standing up and taking the mic away from him.

"Thanks, Natsu. I've never knew you felt that way about me." Natsu slowly made his way back to Lucy.

"Me neither. . ." He sat down next to Lucy and Lucy pats his back, complimenting on how great he did.

"Anyways, that's basically it! Time for the party!" Gray said and everyone cheered. Foods and drinks were passed along and Juvia and Gray cut the cake.

"Natsu, you said some good things about Gray." Lucy said as she ate some cake. It was vanilla and icing, also made by Mirajane.

"Yeah, thanks. Igneel never really thought me how to express my feelings; everyone in the guild helped me with that. That's how I got you in the first place."

"Wow, Natsu. I love you but You suck."

"Why thank you very much. Your spirit is like a dragon, you're mean and fierce but you're also very nice and caring." Natsu said rolling his eyes and putting a fork full of cake in his mouth.

Just then like Natsu gave her an idea, Lucy snapped her fingers looking at him. "S-Say that again..!"

"Say what?"

"Say what you just said!"

"Uh, your spirit is like a dragon, you're mean and fierce but you're also very nice and caring?"

"Yes! That one! Oh my goodness..! Natsu you gave me an great idea for our baby!"

"Really? What? What?" He asked eagerly. "Ryuu! It means 'Dragon spirit'! It's perfect for him! What do you think?"

Natsu started grinning and gave her a hug. "It's PERFECT!"

"Ryuu Dragneel! I like it!"

"I like it too."

"Awesome! You hear that son? Your name will be Ryuu Dragneel!"

Like the baby has heard him, he kicked and Natsu grinned. Finally, gotten a name for their son.


	9. Chapter 9

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_"I like it too."_

_"Awesome! You hear that son? Your name will be Ryuu Dragneel!"_

_Like the baby has heard him, he kicked and Natsu grinned. Finally, gotten a name for their son._

* * *

><p>Lucy sat on her couch, comfortably reading her novel. Natsu was just beside her, lying down and taking a short nap.<p>

Any day the baby will be born and Natsu was worried and nervous that it'll just come popping out any moment.

They were even supposed to go to Levy's and Gajeel's wedding soon but that wasn't until after Levy's and Lucy's babies were born. And so, they have nothing to be worried about.

The funny thing was, every time Lucy called for Natsu he thinks Lucy's water broke and so he keeps freaking out.

One time Lucy did it as a joke and you cannot believe how long Natsu cried or yelled trying to take her to the hospital.

But after Lucy had explained everything to him how it was a joke, he got angry vowing he'll never speak to her again.

Then after 30 minutes, he came back apologizing and saying he was panicked and angry she would do something like that and the two made up.

Natsu, a complete simple minded man who cannot be angry at anyone for more than 1 hour.

Lucy took a deep breath in, exhaling the air. The baby was heavy to carry around and it always took her breath away.

She always needed Natsu's assistance getting something and bending down. Eating was never assisting, she ate crazy things.

Spicy things, hot things, sweet things, sour things, anything she could find that was editable, she would eat.

Most of the time Natsu would sit next to her, rubbing her stomach and just warming her but when her moods start swinging Natsu runs and hide for a proximately an hour until she cools down.

Natsu coos at the baby, talking it him, and sometimes just warming him up. Ryuu always responded back which Lucy found weird.

He always kicks at her and it's _her_ he's kicking not _him_. This sort of pissed her off a bit.

Lucy felt another kick and she sighed. "Ryuu, stop kicking mommy. . ." Lucy said rubbing her stomach.

After that, Ryuu stopped listening to his mother. "You're such a good boy, aren't you? I can't wait to see you." Lucy smiled.

"Lucy . . . what are you doing?" Natsu asked as he yawned and looked at her with half-lidded eyes. Lucy looked at him. "Ryuu keeps kicking me."

"He's saying he likes you."

"How would you know?"

"I don't know, anyways we'll be seeing him soon." Natsu grinned excitedly sitting up from his spot.

"I know! I'm so happy. . ." Lucy said looking down at her stomach. "We've got everything prepared so don't you worry Luce!"

"The only thing I'm worried about is you."

"What about me?"

"Well, _salamander_. What _do_ you think I'm talking about?" Natsu sighed rolling his eyes.

"I won't get arrested. I've done millions of things and I'm not in jail, am I?"

"Well, you almost did get into jail about 2 times. . ."

"That was Erza's and Gray's fault!"

"No, all three of you almost got into jail." Lucy said rethinking. "Psh, like once or twice. . ." Natsu said crossing his arms.

"It was that time you three broke down the theater . . . the town . . . the city . . . the church . . . what else..? Ah, when Phantom took our guild down,"

"I've got it, sorry." Lucy smiled at him. "Don't worry about it Natsu, if I find out one day you really _did_ get arrested I'm going to kick you out and you are never allowed to come in contact with me or Ryuu. Got that mister?"

"Y-Yes ma'am. . ." Natsu gulped. Lucy nodded going back to her novel when a sudden pain came to her stomach.

Lucy winced and Natsu noticed, his eyes going wide with horror. "Is it time?"

"No."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just a bit stomach pain."

"You sure? You look pretty pale."

"Natsu, I'm fine."

"I mean, we can go to the hospital right now-"

"Natsu! I said I'm fine!" Lucy said glaring at him before another pain when through her. She cringed and she moved her hands to her swollen stomach.

"No you're not!" Natsu said looking at her. "I'm fine, my water hasn't broke and so the baby won't be born soon." Lucy said reassuring him.

Natsu knitted his eyebrows together, not convinced about anything. "You know, you scare me sometimes."

"Ah, good to know." Lucy said sarcastically. She wasn't in the mood for joking around.

"If you're in pain, just tell me. I'll help you."

"Natsu, I'm in pain..! If you haven't noticed."

"Goodness, Luce. You're really moody right now. . ." Natsu said reaching out to her stomach and warming it.

The pain slowly went away and Lucy relaxed. "Thank you. . ."

"You're welcome!" He grinned. He pulled his hand back and lied back on the couch. "I wonder what gender the baby's going to be for Gray. . ."

"I hope it's a boy!"

"Why?"

"So our little Ryuu and his baby could get along!"

"What! If Ryuu becomes friends with Gray's child I'll be angry!"

"Why? What do you have against letting our little Ryuu become friends with Levy's child and Gray's child?" Lucy asked crossing her arms.

"I don't like Gajeel nor do I like Gray. Their bad influences." Natsu said. "Like you are . . ." Lucy said rolling her eyes.

"I'm much better! Watch! 20 years from now, Ryuu will be king of the world!"

"Natsu, you have such a childish mind. . ."

"It's called being creative."

"No, it's called being dumb." Lucy glared. Natsu crossed his arms, tsking at her. Another shot of pain went through Lucy and she winced, rubbing her stomach.

"Ryuu, what's wrong?" Lucy asked. "What? Is it still hurting?"

"Yes."

"Ryuu, are you that excited to come out?" Natsu asked grinning. Ryuu kicked and Natsu started laughing. "He's excited."

"Well I'm not..!"

"Awe, why?"

"It hurts?" Natsu sighed patting her stomach. "Well, any day you'll be going into labor so might as well get used to the pain."

"Is that supposed to cheer me up?" Lucy growled. Natsu grinned at her. "Yes!"

"Well it didn't!" She hissed angrily. Lucy felt an unbearable pain shoot through her as something wet went down her leg.

Lucy's eyes widen as she gripped Natsu's arm tight. "Huh? What's wrong, dear?"

"Take me."

"Take you where?"

"H-Hospital . . . fast..!" Natsu was in shock. He couldn't move and his eyes got wide. "N-Natsu..!" Lucy yelled. He didn't move.

"Oh god! NATSU HELP YOUR FREAKING WIFE THAT'S GOING INTO LABOR!" Natsu quickly stood up, scooping her into his arms and dashing out the house to the guild.

"NO TO THE HOSPITAL YOU IDIOT!" Lucy shouted as Natsu ran. "No! Ryuu is going to be born in _Fairy tail_!" Natsu shouted as he burst into the guild.

"MIRA! I NEED PORLYUSICA! LUCY'S GOING INTO LABOR!" Natsu yelled and everyone gasped. Mira quickly ran to call for Porlyusica.

"Natsu! Get Lucy to the infirmary!" Natsu went to the infirmary setting Lucy down on the bed.

"Lucy, it'll be alright! We're going to see Ryuu soon!"

"No! You shut up Natsu! I don't want you here..! Get the hell out!"

"What? But Lucy-"

"Natsu get out!" Lucy screamed as she started throwing things. Natsu dodged them carelessly.

"Lucy, I need to be here for our son's birth!"

"I don't need you! Get out!"

"Lucy-"

"GET OUT GODDAMN IT!" Lucy threw something at him and it hit his forehead. "Alright! Stop throwing things!" Natsu said as he ran outside, closing the door behind him.

He heard Lucy scream and cry in pain. He wanted to be in there with her, supporting her and be there for Ryuu's birth but for some reason she wants him out. Why?

He saw Porlyusica come and go into the room with Mirajane and Erza. The two S-class mages and the healer entered with Wendy, helping with the birth.

Natsu was outside, trying hard not to go inside. Since Lucy didn't want him in there, he's going to listen and not go in.

He paced back and forth listening to his wife's screaming and cries. He's became more uncomfortable every time she screamed.

He wanted to hold her hand and just comfort her but he couldn't.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god please help. . ." Natsu mumbled to himself pacing back and forth.

"If you're so worried, why don't you just go inside?" Gray asked.

"Because! Lucy didn't want me there and I want her to know I'll do whatever she wants and so I'm out here!" Natsu said still pacing back and forth.

"Juvia thinks Natsu should be there for the baby's arrival."

"But Lucy..!"

"Don't worry about her. She's in too much pain to notice you come in."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, just go inside." Gray said. Natsu nodded rushing towards the room. He opened the door and Lucy screamed.

"GET HIM OUT OF MEE!" Lucy screamed crying and sobbing. "Lucy! Calm down! You need to relax!"

"You want me to relax? YOU WANT ME TO RELAX? I'M PERFECTLY RELAXED!"

"Lucy! You're going to blow! Calm down!"

"Wendy! Erza! Mira! Porlyusica-san! Please! GET HIM OUT!"

"Lucy-San! Please..!"

"OH GOD PLEASE I'M SORRY!" Lucy cried. "Um. . ." Natsu said awkwardly, standing by the doorway. "Natsu! Please stay by Lucy's side!" Mira said while working fast.

"Su-", "No! Natsu you stay out! I told you to keep away from me- OW!" Lucy yelled looking at him.

"Lucy, I'm the father of Ryuu and I'm your husband! I need to be there for you!"

"I DON'T WANT YOU HERE!" Natsu groaned as he turned around but Erza grabbed him before her left. "Don't listen to her, go to her side." She said.

"But she's going to throw things."

"No she's not. Just go hold her hand and keep her calm."

"I'll try. . ." Natsu said walking to her side. "Luce?"

"I told you to stay out!"

"What is your problem with me staying here?"

"YOU CAUSED ME THIS PAIN! THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT!" Lucy yelled. "I'm sorry!" Natsu shrieked like a little girl. "Pinky, calm your wife!"

"I'm sorry!" Natsu said grabbing her hand. Lucy started crying as she crushed his hand. Natsu's color drained from his face as his hand got crushed.

"Oh god, I shouldn't have listened to Gray. . . That asshole! This is hell!" Natsu muttered as he tried keeping his focus on his laboring wife.

"Wendy! I need some towels! Erza some water and Mira some blankets!" The girls rushed around, gathering all the things they needed.

After hours of agonizing screaming and cries from both the husband and wife, the baby was finally born.

It took about 5 hours but at least the baby was born healthy and safe. "Congratulations," Porlyusica said wrapping the babe in a blue towel.

"Oh my goodness! He's so precious!" Mirajane gasped. "He's adorable." Erza smiled. "He's so tiny!" Wendy said.

"Thank god. . ." Natsu mumbled as he felt her grip loosen. Lucy was all worn out as she whipped her sweat and tears away. "Can I see him..?" Lucy asked extending her arms out.

"Sure," She said handing Lucy the baby. Lucy held the tiny one in her arms and smiled.

"He looks like you." Lucy said as she showed Natsu their kid. "He even had my hair." Natsu said looking at the small pink hairs on his head. "Yeah. . ."

"I'll go inform the guild." Mira said walking out the door. "I'll be taking my leave." Porlyusica said gathering her things.

"I'll send you off, Grandine!" Wendy said as she followed her out. "I'll leave you two." Erza smiled walking out with everyone.

Lucy sighed as she cradled the baby in her arms. "I'm so happy I finally got to meet you. . ." Lucy said kissing him. Natsu grinned at the sight.

"You don't think something this small and cute could be so destructive, do you?"

"No, not at all but I do believe in about 6 years he'll be the mini you."

"Awesome! Like a twin, right?"

"He'll have some of my traits too." Lucy said. "Of course," He said bending down and giving her a kiss on her forehead.

"He is _our_ child." Lucy smiled at him. "Want to hold him?"

"Um, I'm afraid I might drop him so . . . no."

"You need to practice. And if you do drop my baby, I'll kill you Natsu."

"I don't want to hold him even more!"

"Just hold him you big baby!" Lucy said. Natsu extended his arms out, carefully cradling Ryuu in his arms.

"See? You just need to see where you're holding him."

"He feels so warm and squishy."

"Did you say warm?" Lucy asked stunned. "Yeah, what about it?" He asked bringing Ryuu closer towards him.

"Natsu, you never think something's warm. Are you saying Ryuu's temperature is hotter than yours?" Natsu was quiet looking towards her.

"Huh, guess I am. . . He is a Dragon slayer too." Natsu said handing Ryuu back towards Lucy. Lucy smiled as she held her child in her arms.

Just then, he opened his eyes looking at his parents. His warm chocolate brown eyes were large and adorable. "He has your eyes." Natsu commented looking at his son's curious gaze.

"Hi Ryuu." Lucy smiled sweetly towards him. He stared at her, confused. "Hey, son! Happy birthday!" Natsu grinned giving him a small wave.

Ryuu was silent for a moment before he smiled at them. Lucy gasped and Natsu grinned wider, patting his head.

"He has some feature of me but mostly you."

"You know what the thing I like about him the most?"

"What is that?"

"He has your beautiful smile."

* * *

><p><strong>This story progressed so much! Thanks for everything!<strong>

**Review, review, review! The next chapter is the last! Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_"You know what the thing I like about him the most?"_

_"What is that?"_

_"He has your beautiful smile."_

* * *

><p>~7 YEARS LATER~<p>

"Mommy! Mommy!" Luna cried while clutching on her mother's skirt. Lucy sighed as she bent down while holding another child in her arms.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"R-Ryuu-Nii took my dolly!"

"Ryuu! Give your sister's doll back!"

"But I need it for something!"

"Natsu!" Lucy called for Natsu. "What is it Luce?" Natsu asked as he came towards her and his kids.

He took Natsuko into his arms and cradled the little one. "Ryuu took Luna's doll."

"Ryuu! Give Luna's doll back!"

"But dad! I'm using it for something!"

"Don't burn it!" Luna cried. "I'm not going to burn it! I'm using it as my princess!" Natsu and Lucy looked at their son weirdly.

"Princess?" They both asked. "I'm making a movie, duh!" Lucy sighed as she picked up her crying daughter up.

"Don't worry Luna. Ryuu will give it back." Lucy smiled brushing the blonde hair from her eyes. Luna whipped her tears away nodded.

After 7 years of giving birth to Ryuu, Lucy and Natsu also had Natsuko, Luna, and Saki. Luna was 4 years old while Natsuko was just a baby and Saki was 6 years old.

Ryuu with the oldest, Saki the second oldest, Luna the second youngest and Natsuko the youngest.

They had four kids together and it really wore Lucy out.

"Ryuu! Luna and I were playing with that doll!" Saki yelled pointing at him.

"My movie is more important!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Daddy! Make Ryuu give back that doll!" Saki yelled. Natsu sighed. "Ryuu, what movie is it about?" Natsu asked.

"It's about the dragon finding the princess!" Ryuu started. He kept on blabbing about what the movie's going to be and finally he ended it with, "They fall in love and the Dragon kills the Prince. The end!"

Lucy and Natsu exchanged glances and both cough. "That's dumb!" Saki said crossing her arms.

"How does the _dragon_ fall in love with a _princess_?" Natsu coughed and they all looked at him.

"Let's head to Fairy Tail, everyone." Everyone cheered and they all ran off to get ready.

Ryuu's Fairy Tail mark is on his right arm, Saki's mark was on her shoulder, Luna's mark was on her hand, and Natsuko had his mark on his back.

They were all born and are a part of Fairy Tail.

Lucy walked to Natsu and took the baby back. "Man, are they wrong. . ." Natsu grinned looking at his wife.

Lucy smiled back and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Let's go." She said grabbing her hand.

The Dragneel pack all left to Fairy Tail.

-FAIRY TAIL-

"We're here!" Saki, Ryuu, and Luna yelled as they rushed inside Fairy Tail. Fairy tail roared with greetings and went back to their rowdy selves.

"Kin! Kin!" Ryuu shouted as he ran to the black haired little girl. She was Gajeel and Levy Redfox's daughter, same age as Ryuu and the two apparently have feelings for each other.

"Hi Ryuu!" Kin smiled at him. "Want to be in my movie? I'll be the Dragon and you can be the princess!" Kin blushed a bit.

"Who's going to be the prince?"

"Well of course Koori will!" Ryuu smirked looking at Koori. Koori is Gray's and Juvia's son, a couple months younger then Ryuu.

"Heh! My pleasure fire breath! I'll kill you and take Kin away!"

"Koori! What about me?" Saki asked pouting. Saki and Koori, both like each other but too embarrassed to admit it.

"A-Ah, you can be _my_ princess. . ." he blushed as he looked away from her. Saki smiled blushing also.

"Mizu! Want to play with me?" Luna asked running to Gray's and Juvia's daughter, Mizu. Mizu smiled and nodded. "Okay!" The two girls ran off.

"This place is already getting too loud!" A blue haired girl whined. Yuri, Erza's and Gellard's daughter. Just 6 years old.

"That's Fairy Tail for you, sweetheart." Mirajane smiled as she passed her.

"Auntie Mira! Where's Kyo?" Yuri asked as a twinkle appeared in her eyes. She smiled and pointed towards a group of kids. "Kyo! Kyo!"

"Crap! It's Yuri! Hide me!"

"Ahaha! Yuri likes you!"

"Sucks for you!" Koori and Ryuu laughed at Kyo. Yuri is madly in love with Kyo but Kyo doesn't like Yuri at all. He thinks she's annoying and crazy.

"Kyo!" Yuri smiled as she skipped over to him. "Stay away from me Yuri!" Kyo shouted as he ran away. "Wait! Kyo!" Yuri chased after him.

"Aye!" A white cat squeaked flying above the kids. "Lucky!" they all said. "Aye!"

"Lucky! Let's go fishing!"

"Aye sir!" Lucky said. The kids all cheered laughing. "They grow up so fast. . ." Lucy sighed as she watched the group of kids all play together.

"Too fast. . ." Levy said looking at her best friend. "This generation is going to be a hell lot of trouble. . ." Gray sighed.

"HEY SNOWMAN!" Natsu yelled as he stomped towards Gray. "What was that, you talking matchbox?"

"Keep your son away from my daughter!" Natsu growled pointing towards Saki holding Koori's hand.

"Awe~" Lucy and Levy said as they looked at the two. "Keep your daughter away from my son!"

"No! Your son is going to rape my daughter some day!"

"Hey salamander! Your son is getting too hot with my daughter!" Gajeel stomped towards him with an angry face.

"My son is just friends with your stinking daughter!"

"Keep your son away from my daughter!"

"My son can hang out with anyone he wants to!"

"I don't want my daughter getting pregnant!"

"I don't want my daughter getting pregnant either!" Natsu glared at Gray. The three adults started arguing and glaring.

Lucy and Levy both sweat dropped. "Mommy! Mommy! Look!" Saki ran to Lucy holding up her left hand.

She had a small ring made out of ice on the fourth finger. "Koori made me this and said I could be his bride when we grow up!"

Natsu and Gray's head both snapped towards Saki.

"Saki! Take that off!" Natsu rushed over to his daughter trying to melt the ice ring but Lucy hugged her protectively hiding her from Natsu.

"Natsu! You're going to _burn_ Saki!" Lucy said. "I cannot have her marrying Koori! Then Gray will be my _in-law_." Natsu shivered. "B-But daddy!"

"No Saki!" Saki started crying and hugged Lucy. Lucy glared at Natsu and he crossed his arms.

"Marrying Koori is a big no, no." Saki cried harder. "Natsu!"

"Lucy, I will not let him marry Koori!"

"It's okay Saki, daddy is just joking. . ."

"Lucy! I'm not joking!" Saki pulled away from Lucy looked at Natsu with tears streaming down her face.

Natsu flinched. He made his daughter cry. He was about to scoop her up in his arms when she starts crying _louder_.

The members all looked at Saki and Natsu. "Daddy! You're so mean!"

"Saki! Daddy will allow you to marry anyone else but Koori!"

"Daddy! I hate you! You're so mean to me!" Saki ran off crying. "Saki, sweetheart!" Natsu called out to her but Saki ran off somewhere.

Lucy crossed her arms glaring at her husband. "Look what you did! You made my little girl cry!"

"I just said marrying Koori is not acceptable."

"How would you feel if someone said you can't marry me?"

"Screw them then! You're mine and I will never give you up."

"You see now? What will our little Saki think that her father won't let her marry the person she loves?" Lucy asked. Natsu snorted.

"She's too young thinking that." Lucy frowned as she sighed. "Natsu, I want you to go to Saki and apologize."

"But Lucy-"

"Think about Saki. Did you see how hard she cried?" Natsu was silent thinking. "You're right." He said.

"I'll go apologize." Natsu said giving her a kiss on the cheek and then running off to find his daughter.

"And Gajeel, what do you have against my son?" Lucy asked looking at the metal dragon slayer. Gajeel crossed his arms grunting.

"You're son's going to rape my girl one day."

"Not rape. Can't you see they like each other?"

"Kin is too young for a relationship."

"Who said they're going out?" Gajeel shook his head. "Just keep that in mind if your son touches my daughter in any perverted way I'll snap him like a twig." Lucy glared at him.

"I'll snap you like a twig!" Lucy growled about to jump on him but Levy stopped her. "Lucy! I'll make sure Gajeel doesn't hurt Ryuu in any kind of way!"

"You better. If I see my son hurt one day and I see it's because of you, I'll personally hunt you down and kill you slowly and painfully!"

"Whatever." He said walking away. "Uhm, Auntie Lucy?" Koori tugged on Lucy's skirt. Lucy bent down smiling at him.

"Hey, Koori." Lucy said. "Why doesn't Uncle Natsu like me?"

"Oh no, no, no! Uncle Natsu loves you lots!"

"Then why doesn't he want me to marry Saki..?"

"Well, for starters Uncle Natsu and your father fight a lot. You know that too, don't you?"

"Yeah, Dad told me about it. I fight with Ryuu too. . ."

"Yeah! Well Uncle Natsu just doesn't want to be in-laws with your father." Koori frowned. "So, he doesn't like Mom or dad?" Lucy shook her head.

"Uncle Natsu is just scared he might lose Saki one day. He loves you and he trusts you a lot. He wouldn't like anyone else to take his little girl away. So treat her good, okay?" Lucy smiled ruffling his hair.

Koori smile and gave her a hug. "Thank you Auntie Lucy!"

"You're welcome. Now go find Saki and show her that you're a great guy!"

"Okay!" koori said running off to find his future wife. "Well this all turned out as an crazy day." Lucy said as she looked at Mirajane.

Mirajane smiled and nodded as she watched everyone around the guild. It got lots more people and it got even louder.

"Hey Luce! Ryuu and I are going to go spar!"

"Mommy comes with us! I wanna show you my moves!"

"Wait, spar?" Lucy asked. "Yeah, you know fighting?"

"No, no, no, no, no! My poor baby is going to get hurt!" Lucy said running to her son's side.

"Come on Luce, I won't hurt him. We're just training."

"Yeah mom!" Lucy bit her lip looking between her son and husband. "Fine, but I'm coming with you just in case." Natsu and Ryuu both grinned.

"Saki! Luna!" Lucy called out. The two girls ran to their mother. "Yes mom?"

"We're leaving to watch daddy and your brother spar!"

"Cool!"

"Yay!" Lucy smiled as she grabbed her 7 months old son.

They said goodbye as the Dragneel pack went to the big field next to the city and right next to the ocean.

It was the place where they always go to fishing or sparing. "Ready?" Natsu asked as he was in fighting stance.

"Ready!" Ryuu said also in fighting stance. "Go daddy!" Saki cheered. "Nii-Chan! You can beat him!"

"Go!" Natsu said as Ryuu flamed his tiny fist and tried hitting Natsu. Natsu dodge as he blew in some air. "Fire Dragons: Roar!"

"Fire Dragons: Roar!" Ryuu also copied his move. The fire both hit each other, pushing back and forth until Natsu's fire breath beat Ryuu's and Ryuu fell into the ocean.

"Ryuu!" Lucy gasped as she got up. "Nii-Chan!" Saki and Luna both gasped. "No wait." Natsu held an arm out looking at the waters.

"Natsu! My baby could be drowning!"

"He isn't! Just watch." Suddenly fire blasted from the waters and Ryuu jumped out. "See?" Lucy sighed.

"Fire Dragons: Brilliant flame!"

"Wait! You know that move?" Natsu yelled as he dodged the little fireball that almost hit him.

"Yeah! I got it down!"

"Good job son! I'm proud!"

"Thanks dad!" Lucy gasped as she stumbled towards her son and husband. "What's wrong Luce?"

"Mommy, are you alright?" Luna asked. Lucy held onto her son and her eyes got wide.

The Dragneel family moved their gaze at what Lucy was staring at their eyes also got wide.

"The cities on fire!" Saki gasped. "Someone! Call the military!"

"Help us!"

"The city is burnning down!"

"Who did this!" Natsu gulped along with Ryuu. "Uh, I did that . . . right?"

"Yep. . ."

"Oh my god! We need to move!"

"Hey! That's the Dragneel family! They're the fire breathing family of Magnolia!" Someone yelled pointing at the family.

The military stopped looking at all of them. "Shit," Natsu muttered.

He quickly grabbed Luna and Saki, putting them on his shoulders and then grabbed Lucy's and Ryuu's wrist.

"RUNN!"

"GET THEM!" The military chased after them as they ran. "I knew you two will eventually get arrested!" Lucy yelled as they all ran.

"Just shut up and run for your life!" Luna and Saki started laughing, clutching on their father's shoulder as he ran. Natsuko giggled and Ryuu also did as the family ran.

"NATSU YOU ARE IN A HELL LOTS OF TROUBLE WHEN WE GET HOME!"

* * *

><p><strong>The end!<br>The story is finished! Sorry the ending isn't the best.  
>Anyways, thanks for reading and please review! Reviews are welcomed! <strong>


End file.
